Total Drama Mako Island
by surfingbandit
Summary: Chris has decided to switch things up a bit by getting a whole new cast. 19 campers will battle it out for the chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

**for the next season of total drama Chris is getting a whole new cast. 18 brand new campers will compete against each other to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!**

 **APP:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body:**

 **Normal Clothes:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Talents:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Audition Tape:**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks everyone for submitting your oc's! it was really hard choosing which characters would make it into the story as all of them were interesting and unique. now, the moment you have all been waiting, THE CAST LIST**

 **Cast:**

Girls:

1) Alison Kohler – the princess

2) Hailey Kohler – the manipulative rebel

3) Danielle "Dixie" Benedict – the hyper cowgirl

4) Ruby Norman – the tough outcast

5) Caroline Summer – the loner

6) Amanda Ackerman – the actress

7) Melissa Donavan – the failed manipulator

8) Nora Ling – the dramatic cosplayer

9) Kerri Evans – the child

10) Lizabeth Anders – the nice girl

Boys:

1) Joshua "Josh" Prower – the tragic comedian

2) Benjamin "Brook" Brooklyn – the schemer

3) Layne Swift – the shy nerd

4) Jake Masters – the surfer

5) Deshawn Harper – the benchwarmer

6) Conor Fox – the pugilistic pacifist

7) Jay Beaumont – the poet

8) Zachary "Rags" Rogers – the con artist

9) Jeremy Harris – the class clown


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **So here's the first chapter. Feel free to review and tell me who you would like to see go next**

 **Please review!**

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome to Mako**

"Yo, Chris here", the host, Chris McLean says to the camera. "So here's the deal, this season we're going to say good-bye to our past competitors are hello to an all new cast, cause let's face it, the old cast is getting boring. So this season I'm bringing eighteen victims, I mean competitors, back to where it all started, with a few extra surprises". Chris laughs. "This season, rather than come up with new challenges for this new cast, we're going to reuse our classic, fan favorite challenges, but harder. Anyway, these campers will spend the summer at this cruddy summer camp, trying to survive challenges, Chef's cooking, and each other for the chance to win one million dollars". Several shots are shown of the run down camp, each just as bad or worse than the shot before. "Here they come now", Chris says as a speed boat drops off a short, tanned girl with light blonde hair, her bangs covering her right eye. She was wearing red, short-sleeved, tie-up shirt that exposed her midriff, denim blue shorts, and black cowgirl boots that reached just below the knees.

"Welcome Danielle. Are you psyched to be here?", Chris asks her.

"Call me Dixie! Oh my gosh, I'm actually here! This is gonna be so awesome", Dixie replies excitedly. She then picks up her duffel bag and walks to the other side of the dock, in order to leave space for the next contestant.

"Next up is Layne", Chris announces. A pale, scrawny boy with brownish-black hair steps onto the dock, carrying a beat up duffel bag. He is wearing a dark blue parka, a sky blue t-shirt, faded jeans, and worn, black converse. He just eyes Chris before walking to where Dixie was standing.

"Okay then. Here comes Caroline". A tanned girl with long, curly, brown hair walked on the dock wearing a red v-neck tee with black jeans and red sneakers. "How's it going Caroline?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm actually here!", Caroline exclaimed. She grabs her stuff and joins the other contestants.

"Up next is Conor". A boy with spiky, black hair appears, wearing a light blue t-shirt with black jeans and high top converse.

"Hey Chris. Thanks for having me!"

"Moving on", Chris says as Conor moves to where the other contestants were standing. "Here comes our next two contestants Alison and Hailey, they may be twins but they're nothing alike. Which is good, the last thing this show needs is another Amy and Samey".

"Will you shut up already?" a girl with golden blonde hair and icy blonde streaks says. She wore a blood red corset under a black leather jacket with a black leather skirt, a loose white necktie, and black, knee-high gothic rocker boots.

"Try to behave, Hailey", Alison responds. Alison looked exactly like her sister, obviously, but she was wearing a short, red, off the shoulder red dress, a white leather jacket, and white, knee-high high-heel boots. The girls then took their stuff and made their way over to the other campers.

"Up next is Jeremy", Chris announces. A boy with short, shaggy, dark brown hair wearing a white shirt tie-dyed blue and red, black skinny jeans, and grey sandals.

"Good to be here Chris. Let's have some fun!"

"Fun is overrated", a boy with long, jet black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes, black sandals.

"Ah, the sweet smell of conflict. Thank you Josh", Chris says. "And here comes Kerri". A petite girl with dark brown hair steps onto the dock. She is wearing a short, dark blue, halter dress with a black shirt underneath and black knee high converse.

"Oh my gosh! I'm like SOOOO excited to be here! Like OMG!", Kerri squeals.

"Yeah, yeah. Go stand with the rest of the campers", Chris tells her. Kerri walk over to the end of the dock and stands next to Conor; Conor smiles, slightly blushing.

"Hey", Kerri says, making him blush harder.

"Up next here is Deshawn", Chris announces. "Are you ready to finally take action in a game for a change?", Chris asks.

"Sure am! I'm gonna win this thing!", replies a boy with short, black hair. He is wearing a New York Jets jersey shirt with black jeans and black and blue sneakers.

"Not a chance with me around", says a girl with white hair, longer in the front than the back. She is wearing white hoodie that has "hard candy" on it surrounded by skulls over a black tank top, along with black yoga pants and white sneakers.

"Welcome Ruby", Chris says.

"Yeah okay, whatever", she responds dismissively.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine. Anyway, here comes Amanda". A girl with slightly curly golden blonde hair steps onto the dock. She is wearing a pink halter top, low rise jeggings, pink platform wedges, and a silver locket.

"Hey everyone! I'm so excited I get to be here with all of you!", she says sweetly.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. But this isn't total drama sweethearts. Maybe our next contestant will cause some more drama, for here comes Brook". A scrawny boy with messy, red hair gets off the speed boat and steps onto the dock. He was wearing distressed, dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and black high tops.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Brook asks the other contestants.

"Really?", Chris asks him, annoyed. "I need drama and you people aren't helping at all with that". A tanned boy with messy, blonde hair steps onto the dock. "Everyone, meet Zachary, more commonly known as Rags. A street urchin who—"

"They don't need to hear my life story", Rags says, interrupting Chris. Rags was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, a grey skull hat, and a black neckerchief.

"Better. But now please welcome the girl that will probably never be able to talk her way out of tricky situations, Melissa". A girl with brown, curly hair steps onto the dock. She is wearing a green, lacy, long-sleeved top with skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Chris!", Melissa says.

"Hey Melissa! Think you have what it takes to win?"

"Yeah, I think—"

"Moving on. It's time to meet our next contestant, Nora. She's a cosplayer, whatever that even is". A girl with long, raven black hair steps onto the dock. She is wearing a pink unicorn style hoodie over a light blue long sleeve t-shirt, an almost knee length purple tutu over green comfy leggings and yellow flat shoes.

"Woah. This place is booming with potential characters", Nora says with awe.

"Okay, I have no idea what she just said, so moving on, here comes the outcast of a boy. A boy that is more like a girl in many ways, Jay!" A boy with long, blonde, neatly slicked back hair steps onto the dock, writing in a beat-up, leather journal. He was wearing a lime green polo with jeans and grey sneakers. "Um, Jay? The world's up here", Chris says when Jay still hadn't looked up from his journal or even said a word.

"Oh, pardon me. It's just an honor to be here Chris", Jay responds.

"Yeah, okay. Just go stand with the rest of the competitors. Now welcome our last competitor, our surfer dude, Jake. A boy with spiky, dirty-blonde hair steps onto the dock. He is wearing a black tank top with green board shorts and dark brown sandals.

"Sup dude? How's it hangin'?", Jake asks.

"Epic dude. My hair has never looked better".

"Dude, you've got your priorities straight".

"Hey Chris, why is this called Mako Island?", Josh asks. "This is the same place where season one took place".

"Oh yeah", Chris laughs. "After Scott's hilarious fear of Fang, I decided to fully stock the water with lots and lots of sharks".

"Ahem", a girl with braided, black hair says. She is wearing a blue chiffon tank top, blue skirt, and blue Victorian boots. "Aren't you forgetting me?"

"Oh, yeah", Chris says unenthusiastically. "And just to be clear, you only got on this show because after Courtney, we can't really afford another expensive lawsuit. Anyway, here's Lizabeth, everyone feel free to not make her feel welcome".

"Wait, wouldn't adding an extra player make the teams uneven?", Caroline asks.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping someone would notice", Chris says with an evil glint in his eyes. "So this season we're gonna start with an elimination challenge". There were many gasps and murmurs. "Sheesh! I was talking. So what this means is I'm going to have all nineteen of you race to the campground, first one there wins invincibility. And then one of the rest of you will be voted out and get the honor of being the first to try out our newest elimination method. I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise".

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Jake:** "A race to the campground? Wow, they're just getting lazy now. Which is perfect; I've got this competish in the bag! Bring in on!"

 **Caroline:** "Woah, I didn't expect someone to get eliminated so soon. I just hope it isn't me. (she gasps and her eyes turn red) I'm gonna win this challenge and leave everyone else in the dust! (she gasps again and her eyes return to its normal blue color) So…uh…what was I talking about?"

 **Brook:** "What a bunch of losers. Manipulating each and every one of these morons will be easier than I originally thought".

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Now go", Chris yells. Immediately all nineteen contestants take off towards camp, each one determined not to appear weak and arrive last.

Jake and Caroline are in the front, followed by Rags, Brook, and Amanda, then Dixie, Ruby, Kerri, and Conor, who were being followed by Jeremy, Nora, Deshawn, Hailey, and Alison. After that group was Melissa, Josh, and Layne, and lastly there was Lizabeth and Jay.

"Hey, you're pretty fast", Jake says to Caroline while still running.

"You're not so bad yourself", Caroline replies, her eyes flash red. "But you're about to eat my dust". Caroline picks up speed, passing Jake.

"Hey!", he yells, picking up speed to try to catch up to her.

"How are they beating us?", Rags demands.

"For a surfer, and whatever she is, they're fast", Brook replies.

"Stop moping or we'll never catch them, now come on", Amanda tells them.

"You'll have to pass us first", Conor yells as he, Dixie, Ruby, and Kerri pass them.

"Woo-hoo! Y'all we're getting closer to the finish line!", Dixie says excitedly.

"Yeah! Look at us go!", Kerri screams.

"Yeah…I guess", Ruby says.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Ruby:** "I think I chose the wrong people to run with. They're not horrible, but they're just not my type".

 **-End Confessionals-**

"What's taking these campers so long?", Chris asks the camera. A clump of campers are then seen coming. "Oh, wait, there they come". The group are pushing each other in an attempt to come in first, but they end up tripping and fall just in front of the finish line. Jay walks around the crowd and over the finish line, all while writing in his book.

"And Jay wins immunity!", Chris announces. "Which means one of you are heading home". The cluster groans.

 **-Elimination Ceremony-**

"There are nineteen of you, but only eighteen marshmallow treats. If you do not receive a marshmallow that means you are out of the game, and can NEVER come back, EVER", Chris says. "Now time to vote. All you have to do is write down the name of the camper you want gone. Since none of you really know each other there's a list of everyone's name in the voting booth. Jay is safe, but besides that you can vote for anyone. Alison, you're up first".

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Josh:** "Jake. He looks to be tough competition".

 **Brook:** "Ruby better go. Melissa may be annoying, but so easy to manipulate".

 **Kerri:** "I vote Ruby, she's kinda a downer".

 **Rags:** "I want Melissa gone. She just won't shut it".

 **Layne:** "Ruby…I guess…she scares me".

 **Nora:** "I vote Layne. He is so not interesting".

 **Jay:** "Melissa better go. She's always interrupting my writing".

 **Ruby:** "I vote Nora, she's too strange for my liking".

 **Jake:** "Who did I vote for? Melissa. That girl couldn't even manipulate Lindsay, and that really says something".

 **Melissa:** "I vote Rags. I don't trust the guy".

 **Amanda:** "I vote Caroline, she looks like she could be a threat".

 **-End Confessionals-**

"You all have voted and now it's time to send the loser home", Chris says. "If I call your name, you are safe".

"Alison"

"Josh"

"Lizabeth"

"Jeremy"

"Hailey"

"Brook"

"Kerri"

"Dixie"

"Jay"

"Conor"

"Deshawn"

"Amanda"

"Rags"

"Nora"

"Jake"

"Caroline"

"Ruby and Melissa', Chris starts. "This is the last marshmallow, which means one of you is going home and that means no chance at winning the million". Ruby and Melissa stare at each other nervously. "Melissa, you could be going home for annoying the pants off most of the other campers. And Ruby, you could be going home for being a downer". Melissa and Ruby share another nervous look. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…Melissa. Ruby, it's time for you to go".

"Ugh, whatever. I never wanted to be on this lame show anyway", Ruby says. "So what's your lame elimination method?"

"I'm glad you asked", Chris smirks. Everyone walks down the Dock of Shame where a giant catapult was standing. "This is the Catapult of Extreme Shame".

"Didn't you already do a catapult?", Conor asks.

"Yeah, but this one is bigger, and it hurls people much farther", Chris answers.

"Let's just get this over with", Ruby says, getting in.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. You su—" But she was unable to finish her sentence as Chris pulled the lever. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!"

"Well that's all the time we have tonight on Total Drama Mako Island!"

 **hope you enjoyed it!**

 **please review!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **some comment/concerns were represented in the review so i'll go over them now**

 **1) if your character doesn't speak that much in a chapter, don't worry (i haven't forgotten about them). There are a lot of characters in the story right now so please keep that in mind**

 **2) Last chapter was already really long so i didn't want to go into detail of why certain characters wanted a certain character off**

 **3) If I am representing your character, tell me. I'm not you, I have no idea what you imagine your character saying.**

 **please review! and remember you guys can review who you would like to see go next (not 100% guaranteed but the input helps)**

 **Chapter 2**

"Previously on Total Drama Mako Island", Chris starts. "We brought in nineteen brand new competitors. Some I like better than others. They were faced instantly with a challenge, which will be the easiest thing they will do all season. Despite Caroline and Jake being in the lead for most of the challenge, in a surprise twist it was Layne who won both the challenge and invincibility. In the end, it was Ruby who was voted and hurled off the island. What will the campers face next? All I can say is lots, and lots of pain. It's all here on Total Drama Mako Island.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Alison:** Okay so far not bad **.** The first challenge wasn't bad so maybe I got lucky this season.

 **-End Confessionals-**

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN GEAR AND DOWN TO THE MESS HALL", Chris' voice hollers. "NOW!"

The campers begrudgingly head to the mess hall, all out of breath due to the fact that they believed that it would be part of the challenge.

"I see you've all endured the first part of the challenge", Chris begins while the campers stare at him. "Is surviving Chef's cooking. Which, like past seasons, is disgusting and only somewhat edible". The campers groaned. And now, it's time for you to meet your teammates. "Alison, Brook, Rags, Amanda, Jake, Dixie, Conor, Caroline, and Jeremy, you're on team A". Said campers moved to the other side of the room. "Which means Hailey, Melissa, Deshawn, Nora, Josh, Kerri, Lizabeth, Layne, and Jay, you guys are on team B".

"So do we get to pick our team name this season?", Caroline asks.

"Not a chance. Unless team wants to be Team I Am Super Mega Hot!", Chris replies.

"NO!", everyone exclaims.

"Fine Team A, you will be known as the Vicious Dolphins and Team B, you will be the Killer Sharks".

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Jake:** Well looks like I got the good team. Perfect. I came here to win and there's no way I'm going home yet.

 **Hailey:** My team is a bunch of losers! It's like Chris wants me to lose. But hey, at least I'm not on the same team as my goody-goody twin sister. And seriously, sharks and dolphins?! How clique could this show get?

 **Amanda:** My team is totally awesome! Unless we end up stinking in challenges.

 **Deshawn:** So it looks like me and Josh are the strongest players on the team. Awesome! For once I'll be a star player.

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Now if you would follow me, your challenge awaits", Chris says. Everyone follows Chris until they are all on the tallest cliff on the island. Everyone looks down the thousand foot cliff to see dozens of dorsal fins surrounding the water. "As a throwback to seasons one and five, you are to dive into shark infested waters and—"

"Dive for a key to the spa hotel?", Josh asks.

"No. There is a golden keychain representing a Chris Award from season two".

"Sounds easy enough", Conor says.

"Funny you should say that. There are many replicas".

"Then how do we know which is the real one?", Melissa asks.

"The one you're looking for has an engraving on the bottom".

"Shouldn't we be in our swimsuits though?", Lizabeth asks.

"No time. Besides, it's funnier this way".

"And this is why I wear swim trunks", Jake says.

"Yes, that's why", Melissa says sarcastically.

"Now go!", Chris yells. Dixie and Deshawn jump off the cliff and into the shark infested waters. Deshawn easily made it to the bottom without any shark interference. Dixie, however was confronted by a trio of sharks. She quickly fended them off and swam to the bottom. Both Dixie and Deshawn looked around at the various Chris Award keychains, trying to pick the right one. They both began to run out of air so they both grabbed one and swam up to the surface. When they resurfaced, they looked at the bottom of the figure, only to see no engraving.

"Awww", they groan.

"My turn", Rags declared. He jumped down the cliff, screaming the whole way down. Meanwhile, Jay jumped for the sharks, declaring he was unafraid, yet he screamed like a little girl. Unlike the last contestants, Rags and Jay grabbed a keychain as soon as they got to the bottom. Well Jay grabbed a keychain, Rags actually grabbed a baby piranha.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Rags screamed when the vicious creature bit his finger, causing him to bleed. Jay checked the bottom of the statue while Rags was occupied, but again there was no engraving. As Jay makes his way to shore, a whole bunch of grown piranhas chase Rags. SOMEONE HELP ME!", Rags screams.

"Awesome!", Chris exclaims upon hearing Rags' screams. "And the Sharks take the lead. But can they keep it?"

"Let's just get this over with", Hailey sighs. She jumps into the ocean and grabs a keychain just as Rags, covered in teeth marks, scratches, bruises, and blood, drags himself onshore. Hailey turns her statue upside-down, and once again an engraving is yet to be found. The other contestants look down to notice more dorsal fins and a red blotch in the water.

"What is that? Does the ocean have a spotlight or something?", Jeremy joked.

"I think it's…uh…Rags' blood", Layne replies awkwardly.

"Uh-oh", Jake says.

"Why the uh-oh?", Kerri asks.

"Blood attracts sharks". Everyone gasps in fear.

"This. Is. Awesome", Chris says before laughing maliciously.

 **-Confessional-Jake:** How does NO ONE know that?! Didn't they grow up around water? Ili estas la kompleta kaj idiotoj! But I guess that's why I'm here.

 **-End Confessional-**

Seventeen teens looked down at the water nervously, Jake however didn't even look the slightest bit afraid.

"Amanda, Nora, you're up", Chris declares.

"WHAT?!", they both exclaim.

"Jump. Now".

"Since when do you decide who goes?", Amanda asks.

"Since now".

"I—I can't do it", Nora sighs.

"Quit whining and just do it", Hailey says.

"That's just cold", Kerri says. "Say you're sorry!"

"Or….", Hailey trails off as she picks Kerri up, despite her protests, and throws her down the cliff. She ignores the glares being sent her way by her teammates.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Hailey:** They can think what they want, but I had to do it. I can't stand the whining, and Kerri was the biggest whiner. Will I possibly regret it? Maybe. Would I do it again? Totally.

 **-End Confessional-**

Amanda jumped off the cliff moments after Kerri was thrown down. She screamed as she belly-flopped into the water.

"Ouch. That gotta hurt", Conor comments. The other campers nodded in agreement.

Kerri had made her way to the bottom, but Amanda was battling a shark, but not just any shark, Fang. After dodging many of Fang's attacks, Amanda punched him on the nose, only getting a few cuts and bruises. But minor blood loss wasn't all she lost. Unnoticed by Amanda, Fang had managed to cut the chain to her necklace. She quickly grabs a golden key chain without looking and resurfaces seconds after Kerri. They both look at the bottoms of the little figurine.

"Nothing", Kerri says.

"Hey, mine says something!", Amanda declares excitedly. "Chris McLean…likes to eat his own pants and—"

"WHAT?! WHO DID THAT?! WHO WROTE THAT LIE?!", Chris exclaims. A shot of Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Mike, Brick, and Scott are seen, all of them laughing hysterically.

"Now dudes, this is how you mess with Chris", Duncan says, smirking.

"Keep looking!", Chris calls out, regaining his cool. "And get to it, you guys are taking forever". Each camper jumped into the shark infested water, each returning without the right keychain until only Nora, Caroline, and Jake were the only ones who had yet to jump.

"Caroline, go!", Rags shouts.

"It looks—", she starts. She gasps and her eyes turn crimson red. "Like a challenge that I'm gonna pummel!"

"You okay Caroline?", Conor asks.

"Name's CJ, muscle boy. And I'm gonna show those sharks whose boss!" Caroline, or should I say CJ, dove straight down the cliff, her arm outreached and her hand in a fist, ready to fight. Mere seconds after she entered the water, she resurfaced with a golden key chain in her fist. "Aw, crud", she declared when she saw that it was not the right one.

"C'mon Nora, they're catching up to us. You have to go", Jay says.

"There's no way I'm jumping", Nora responds.

"Alright, playing nice isn't working. Move aside Jay", Lizabeth says. "Here's the deal; either you jump right now or you get sent flying out of a catapult".

"That's not helping", Josh says bitterly.

"Like you have any better ideas.

"Wait, I know!", Deshawn declares. "Nora, why don't you play the character of…uh…Alex Brown; fearless cliff diver".

"Got it, and…begin", she says. Nora, or I guess Alex, dives off the cliff and into the shark infested water. She resurfaces looking pretty beat up, probably Fang's doing. The moment she sees no engraving, Alex collapses on the beach. "And scene", she mutters.

"Jake, what are you waiting for?", Brook demands.

"Chill, dude. I'm going", Jake replies.

"Well hurry, dude", Amanda mocks. "If we lose, I'm blaming you". Jake shrugs as if she hadn't said anything. He then casually kicks off his shoes and takes off his shirt, tossing it lightly at Alison, winking at her before jumping. Rather than screaming, Jake starts to make squeaking noises. But what was even more peculiar was the sharks started to swim away upon hearing these sounds. Jake enters the water and swam to where the keychains were lying. As he reached for one, something sparkled in the distance. Lying on the sand, next to a Chris key chain, that seemed to be shining, was a silver, heart locket. After pocketing the necklace, Jake grabs the nearby keychain and resurfaces, gasping for air. He looks down at the figure, and to his shock, finds a small inscription on the bottom. "I found it!", Jake yells.

"Bring it up here just to be certain!", Chris calls back. Once Jake reaches the top of the peak, he hands the little keychain to Chris.

"Here it is", Jake says, panting.

"And the Dolphins win!", Chris exclaims. "Sharks, tonight you will be sending someone home while the Dolphins enjoy the Spa Hotel". The Dolphins cheer and the Sharks moan.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Amanda:** ARGH! I lost my necklace in the water while battling Fang and stupid Chris won't let me get it. Why does he even care?

 **Jake:** The noble thing to do would be to give Amanda her necklace back. But as long as I have it, I have leverage over her and there's no way I'll throw that away. I came to win, nothing less. So yeah, I'll get my hands dirty if I have to.

 **Alison:** Jake looks so hot without a shirt on. I know I came here to win but it wouldn't hurt to get a boyfriend.

 **CJ:** He just got lucky—(CJ gasps and her eyes turn blue) Um…what just happened?

 **Hailey:** Nora really messed up. She better be going home.

 **Deshawn:** The challenge could've gone better. But at least I'm not in Nora's position.

 **-End Confessionals-**

The Sharks are sitting on the steps of their crummy loser cabin, trying to decide who to vote for, all except for Melissa, Kerri and Nora. Melissa being there only for the pure reason of failing again and again to manipulate them.

"I say we vote Nora", Lizabeth says while filing her nails.

"No way, Kerri's way more annoying", Hailey responds.

"Neither of them are that strong a player", Deshawn adds.

"Whatever", Josh says. "At least it's not me".

"I agree with Josh", Jay responds. "Better they go than any of us. Right Layne?"

"Huh?", Layne asks before walking into the cabins.

"Or maybe we should cut Layne", Josh says.

"Why?", Hailey asks.

"Think about it; season four Cameron made it all the way to the finale and won, and he barely did anything other than overthink things. What if that happens with Layne?"

"Then let's make sure this doesn't happen and get rid of him tonight", Lizabeth says.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Josh:** Wow, that was easy. I guess manipulating my team won't be that hard afterall. I might get used to doing it, it was kinda fun.

 **-End Confessional-**

Hailey, Deshawn, Lizabeth, Nora, Melissa, Josh, Kerri, Layne, and Jay sit around the campfire while Chris stands a few feet away from them holding a tray of eight marshmallows.

"Campers, you are here cause you lost, and soon one of you is going home", Chris starts. "The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will take a ride on the Catapult of Extreme Shame and can never come back, ever. The following campers are safe…"

"Deshawn"

"Josh"

"Hailey"

"Lizabeth"

"Jay"

"Melissa"

"And Kerri"

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Nora, you could be going home for losing your teams' lead. And Layne, I'm actually not quite sure about you but it was enough to send you home".

"Well it was nice meeting you all", Layne says as he walks towards the catapult.

"Any last words?", Chris asks. Layne just shrugs, so Chef pulls the trigger and Layne screams as he is flung through the air. "What betrayals will happen? Will romances be formed? How far can I push these losers? All these answers and more can be found out next time, on Total Drama MAKO Island!"

 **please review!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **thank you so much for all of the reviews! please review!**

 **for future chapters: review confessionals for your characters. also, if you have a favorite challenge, review cause this fanfic will be composed of fan favorite challenges**

 **also, submit to the story Total Drama: Wawanakwa Returns for that writer has barely received any OC submissions**

 **Chapter 3- Sticking Together**

"Last time on Total Drama Mako Island", Chris begins. "Teams were formed and the campers faced their first real challenge. They competed and total drama's most notable challenge, and thanks to the island's underwater wildlife, it was hilarious. Rags got quite the attention from some local piranha, which made the sharks a lot friendlier. Caroline gave us a better look at CJ, which was awesome. In the end, Jake's surfer knowledge, and knowing how to speak dolphin, led to the Dolphin's victory. At the elimination ceremony, despite Nora for costing them the challenge, the Sharks sent home Layne, or as they think of him, Cameron 2.0. Who will be voted out next? Find out, right now on Total Drama Mako Island!"

All the campers were eating breakfast; for the sharks that meant roughing it in the mess hall while the dolphins got to eat an exquisite meal in the spa hotel.

"Dudes, this is the life. We gotta keep winning challenges", Jake says, gorging on chocolate chip pancakes.

"I know!", Alison agrees. "This is the life fit for a girl like me!"

"And it's all thanks to you Jake", Caroline adds.

"Hey I just did what anyone who knew how to speak dolphin would do", Jake replies.

"How did you know that would even work?", Conor asks.

"Well dolphins are sharks natural enemies".

"Not bad for a surfer", Brook says, somewhat impressed.

"Yeah, life's just terrific", Amanda mutters bitterly.

"What's her deal?", Jeremy asks.

"She lost her stupid necklace during the challenge", Rags replies. "And now she won't quit whining about it.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Amanda: It's not just a necklace! It's my sister's, Emma. I lost it during the last challenge and Rags mocking me about it is not helping. I swear, when we go to tribal council, I will personally throw him in that catapult.**

 **Rags: That girl needs to learn how to shut it! If she actually cared about that stupid piece of metal, then why did she bring it here? Everyone knows that if you bring a personal item onto a reality show, something always ends up happening to it.**

 **Jake: (holding necklace in his hand) Who knew Amanda would get so worked up over this necklace? Maybe I should return it to her…(laughs) Oh, that was a good one. I'll just keep it and manipulate her into doing my dirty work.**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Meanwhile, the sharks are forced to choke down their mystery food, served by Chef. None of them looked pleased with their meal.

"This is so repulsive", Nora complains.

"Well we wouldn't have to eat this slop if you hadn't screwed up in the challenge", Hailey retorts.

"It's not my fault. That Jake knows all about the water. He didn't even deal with any sharks".

"That's just not fair!", Kerri whines.

"Hey, let's all just calm down", Deshawn says. "We'll win the next one".

 **"** But they have the stronger team", Josh states.

"Yeah", Lizabeth agrees. "How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"If we work together as a team, there's nothing we can't do", Melissa says enthusiastically.

"And who's to say we don't have the strength? Between me, Josh, and Deshawn, we've got more than enough muscle", Jay says.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Deshawn: I really gotta pull my team together. If we don't start working as a team we'll just keep getting pummeled again.**

 **Lizabeth: (filing nails) Ugh. Why did I get stuck with these losers?**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later, late at night while the campers were sleeping, Chris combines his air horn and megaphone to wake all the campers up.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", Chris yells. The campers from both teams run out frantically in their pajamas from their respective cabins.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?", Alison complains.

"It's time for a night challenge!" The campers groan. "For this very special night challenge each team will be handcuffed in pairs and race to the other side of the island."

"Is this even safe?", Josh asks.

"Oh yeah. If you might recall last challenge some former competitors pulled an unforgiveable prank. So, for punishment, Tyler and Scott tested it out, and they're okay-ish". A shot of a handcuffed Tyler and Scott are seem all scratched up and covered in dried blood.

"This doesn't seem so hard", Rags says.

"Well, in that case, since Rags is not impressed, one person in each pair will be blindfolded". The contestants groan while Rags smiles sheepishly. In five minutes flat all the pairs had been decides; for the dolphins it was Jake and Amanda, Caroline and Brook, Conor and Dixie, and Alison, Rags, and Jeremy. And for the sharks, it was Hailey and Josh, Nora and Kerri, Jay and Melissa, and Lizabeth and Deshawn. Chef comes around, putting blindfolds on Jake, Caroline, Dixie, Rags, Hailey, Nora, Jay, and Deshawn. "Oh and as an added bonus, tonight is a full moon, which always makes things a lot more interesting". Chris laughs.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Caroline: A full moon?! Uh-oh. Those never seem to help me with my MPD. Ugh! I hate this! It always ruins my life! (she gasps and her eyes turn grey) Nothing ever goes right for me.**

 **Hailey: So I got Josh handcuffed to me it could be worse. Besides, he's kinda cute. (realizes what she just said) Give me tape tape…ugh…how do I even open this frikkin thing?!**

 **Conor: YES! I got Dixie. This will finally give me some alone time to talk to her and figure out if she actually likes me.**

 **Deshawn: Okay…I got stuck with Lizabeth…things could be worse…(starts banging his head on the side of the confessional) Oh, who am I kidding? Lizabeth is hopeless! She cares more about beauty more than winning?! She's like Dakota 2.0. Sure Kerri, Nora, and Melissa can be annoying at times, but at least they genuinely try.**

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Now go!" The campers take off immediately, some pairs though pulling their partner rather than going at a steady rate both could keep up with.

 **Jake and Amanda:**

"Watch out, dude. You'll totally trip over that rock, dude", Amanda says, mocking Jake.

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That", Jake responds, clearly annoyed.

"Just chill dude, it's all cool". Jake's right eye twitches.

"Sxi simple fermis gxin. Se ŝi ne mi planas perdos", he mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Go back to complaining about losing your stupid necklace".

"Why do you care?"

"It's just such a shame for a pretty girl like you to lose such a pretty necklace".

"You think I'm pretty?"

"It's just an observation, don't flatter yourself".

"If you're not interested in me, then what are you talking about?"

"I just think that dear old necklace you lost is such a pretty little thing. But you know what's prettiest aspect? That pretty girl in the picture". Amanda gasps. "Someone special? Like your sister, Emma".

"How do you know that? I never spoke of my sister, not to mention her name"

"Pretty name. Pretty girl. I wonder why you brought it on a show where it's so easy to lose such meaningful possessions".

"You stole it?!" She tackles Jake to the ground, pinning him down.

"Guilty". Jake flips their positions so that he is now on top.

"You—you monster! As soon as this challenge is over, I'll tell the whole team and you'll be going home".

"No you won't. You see if you tell ANYONE, you'll lose your locket just like you're gonna lose your sister".

"H—how do you know about her illness?"

"I didn't. I just made assumptions and you just clarified everything". Jake gets off her and they start running again. "Now here's what you're gonna do…"

 **Hailey and Josh:**

"So Hailey…?", Josh asks.

"Yeah?", Hailey responds.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Are we really doing this?"

"Well the finish line is a long way away so we might as well enjoy each other's company. And, unless I mixed up the definitions of fun and boring, dull and bitter silence isn't fun". Hailey laughs.

"Okay…you got a point".

"So what is your favorite movie?"

"Anything that is full of action and violence".

"Nice taste, so hardcore. I like a girl with a dark, twisted mind". Hailey blushes.

"Well, that's me. Ask my sister and she'd probably say Disney movies or chick flicks". Josh laughs.

"And a sense of humor to go along with it. You're a pretty awesome girl. Your boyfriend is a pretty lucky guy".

"I don't have a boyfriend. We, uh, broke up a long time ago".

"That's too bad". Since Hailey couldn't see, he mouthed excitedly at the fact that she wasn't in a relationship with another guy.

"Eh, whatever. You're pretty cool yourself. I bet your girlfriend knows that though".

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend".

"That's hard to believe. What girl would pass up a guy like you?" Hailey blushes, realizing what she has just said. Josh is confused at first, but then realizes why she is blushing. Because of Josh's lack of focus, he and Hailey end up running into a tree.

 **Caroline and Brook:**

"C'mon Caroline, pick up the pace or we'll lose", Brook says, annoyed.

"I'm Carrie. And what even is the point? Life sucks", Carrie replies.

"I totally agree with that but that doesn't we can't win the challenge. We can and will win this thing".

"No. You just jinxed it so now our team is destined to lose".

"You're pretty negative".

"So? Why fake being happy in this cruel, cruel world. It's just a waste of breath".

"Fair enough. So what do you say about voting Rags or Jeremy off next chance we get?"

"Jeremy definitely. He's way too optimistic. It disgusts me".

"Haha! You might have a point".

"Of course I do".

"So next elimination we vote off Jeremy and the one after Rags goes. Deal?"

"Sounds good. Now let's get this challenge over with".

 **Conor and Dixie:**

"Uh…so Dixie…do you like movies?", Conor starts nervously. "I know most people like movies but what if you don't and actually hate them and prefer reading books. Not that there's anything wrong with books but—"

"Hehe. You're funny. And yes, I like movies", Dixie replies, laughing.

"Awesome! You're hot. Aw, man that was not supposed to come out. I just talk really fast sometimes when I'm nervous".

"Are you nervous about the challenge? Cause we are so gonna win! Unless I just jinxed us! But I know the two of us are a perfect team! We're so in sync! I'm so ecstatic that we got paired up together!"

"You are?"

"Totally! You're lots of fun and so strong! And the fact that you're nervous makes you so cute!" Dixie then trips on a rock and almost makes both of them fall.

"Got you".

"My hero; I could kiss you". Conor smiles, slightly blushing. "And I will, once I can see and this challenge is over".

"Or we could do it now". Conor leans in and passionately kisses Dixie. "Now, let's cross that finish line".

 **Alison, Rags, and Jeremy:**

"Hey guys, wouldn't you say we're in a sticky situation?", Jeremy jokes. Alison and Rags look at him blankly. "Oh, come on. That was comedy gold. We're handcuffed together. How could I not joke about it?" Jeremy then trips, causing them all to fall. "Well I guess we just hit rock bottom".

"Now that was funny", Alison laughs.

"I don't get it", Rags says blankly. "You'd have to be dumber than all those people I robbed to get that crap".

"Whoa dude. We're just trying to have some fun", Jeremy responds.

"Well you don't win total drama by having fun. You don't win ANYTHING by having fun! You're both pathetic!"

"No we're not", Alison replies. "We're not the ones calling people pathetic!"

"Whatever, losers. Let's just go and get this over with".

 **Lizabeth and Deshawn:**

"Ugh, how much longer is this gonna take?", Lizabeth complains.

"Until we see the finish line", Deshawn responds.

"But that could take forever, and the bugs won't leave me alone!"

"We're in the woods, what did you expect?"

"Can we rest now? I'm getting tired!"

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHALLENGE!"

"So…? Me being all sweaty and icky certainly isn't gonna help anyone".

"What about the team?! This is the third challenge and we're already down a member so we have to try to win!"

"Like whatever. I'm gonna win in the end anyway, so why bother trying right now".

"OKAY I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE A BRAT AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! CHRIS WAS RIGHT TO NOT HAVE WANTED YOU ON THIS SHOW! YOU'RE A SHALLOW BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN PLAY THIS GAME! NOW QUIT COMPLAINING AND LET's FINISH THIS CHALLENGE SO CHRIS CAN UNCUFF US!" Deshawn then starts sprinting, dragging a very unhappy Lizabeth behind him.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Jay: Well thanks to all this muscle (flexes muscles) I'm bringing me and Melissa to victory. Although I could go without Melissa's failed manipulation attempts**

 **Melissa: I think I really got through with Jay. Maybe I really am getting better at manipulation!**

 **Nora: It was great having some girl time with Kerri! I'm glad she was my partner!**

 **Kerri: Me and Nora are such a great team! I'm so happy I got paired up with her!**

 **Dixie: EEEEEEEEEE! I think Conor likes me! This is so awesome! But I gotta play it cool so he won't know that I know! This is so exciting!**

 **-End Confessionals-**

"In the race to the finish, our duos and trio are fast approaching!", Chris announces. "And Conor and Dixie are first, followed by Jay and Melissa, Kerri and Nora, Jake and Amanda, Carrie and Brook, and finally Hailey and Josh. All whose left is Alison, Rags, and Jeremy for the Dolphins, and Deshawn and Lizabeth for the Sharks". Said teams are seen racing each other to the finish line. Deshawn was still dragging Lizabeth, yet they were still managing to keep themselves in the race, starting to pull ahead of the Dolphins. "It is neck-and-neck. And….the Killer Sharks win. Vicious Dolphins, you will be sending someone home tonight". The Sharks cheer and the Dolphins sigh.

"See?! This is why we don't have fun during challenges!", Rags exclaims.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Rags: Jeremy and Alison are the ones who lost the challenge, not me. So if I have my way, which I will, one of them is going home. But who? Oh decisions, decisions. I love having this power.**

 **Deshawn: I can't believe that I actually won this challenge. I thought for sure Lizabeth was going to cost us the challenge. She got lucky this time, but next chance I get, I'm gonna send Lizabeth screaming.**

 **Jake: So who to get rid of? I've already got Amanda, Alison and Caroline, or Carrie, or is it CJ's vote on my side. All I need is one more person to listen to me and I can get whoever I like kicked off. All I need is Conor, he and I are already bros, and wherever Conor goes, Dixie will follow. It's between Brook and Rags. On one hand, Rags thinks him to be so above everyone, including me. But, I can easily frame him for what I do. He's not that bright. But, nah…Brook is going home. I need someone to take the fall for me, and Rags is gonna be my fall guy.**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Caroline, Alison, Dixie, Jake, Conor, Jeremy, Amanda, Rags, and Brook sat at the campfire pit while Chris stood in front of them, holding a plate containing eight marshmallows on it. Amanda shot death glares at Jake, who simply returned her glance, only much more menacing. Rags then shot an angry glare at Alison and Jeremy, who just ended up ignoring him completely.

"Campers, there are eight marshmallows but there are nine of you sitting before me. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will go to the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Catapult of Extreme Losers", Chris says. "The following campers are safe…"

"Jake"

"Amanda"

"Dixie"

"Conor"

"Alison"

"Jeremy"

"Carrie"

"Rags"

"Brook, the Dock of Shame awaits bro". Brook gets in the catapult, Chef pulling the trigger before he could say anything. All is heard is Brook's screams.

"What will happen next? Check out next time on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **remember: review confessionals and your fan favorite challenge(s)**

 **please review!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **thanks to all that submitted confessions and challenges! they really help me out (especially the confessionals) so keep them coming!**

 **please review!**

 **Chapter 4- Face Your Fears**

"Last time on Total Drama Mak-o Island", Chris announces. "Our campers got to experience a very special night challenge where each duo, or trio, were handcuffed together, with one member blindfolded, and had to trek through the forest and find the finish line. Relationships were formed; Hailey and Josh were surprisingly sweet towards each other while Conor and Dixie were hilariously awkward. I think you can guess who I enjoyed watching the most. But was really awesome was when our chill surfer dude, Jake, totally flipped personalities and blackmailed Amanda. Harsh." Chris laughs sadistically. "I LOVE his style. And, speaking of changing personalities, Caroline introduced us to Carrie. Even though Lizabeth refused to pull her own weigh, and had to be dragged to the finish line by Deshawn, Alison, Rags, and Jeremy came in last, costing the challenge for the Dolphins. At elimination, even though Rags was the last to cross the finish line, Jake managed to convince everyone to scrap Brook instead. What will happen next? Will a camper pee their pants? I hope so! Find out, right now on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Deshawn: "Finally proved I'm a star player. That how it's done. But if that Lizabeth chick pulls that again, I personally will send her home."**

 **Jay: "I'm glad we won. Now the teams are even, and the Dolphins are going down! I'm glad Melissa cooperated, her "manipulation" is terrible by the way, if you can even call it that. It was funny Deshawn had to drag Lizabeth around. It was a good example for this quote, of Dante Alighieri: "The secret to getting things done is to act." So true! (gasps) My muse, you always come so unexpected!" (scribbles furiously in his notebook)**

 **Kerri: "After spending some one-on-one time with Nora, it made me feel like I should talk with others on my team! But they seem to think I'm annoying… (looks down sadly) I'll just have to try harder so me and my teammates get to know each other better. Ooh! Maybe we'll be doing that trust challenge from season one!"**

 **Nora: "This challenge was pretty tolerable! And Kerri is totally awesome to hang with! And all the attention seems to be drifting away from us, so yaay!".**

 **Caroline/Carrie/CJ: "Whatever…win or lose everything is gonna be just as bad tomorrow. (Carrie gasps and her eyes turn blue again) Dang it Carrie! I told you guys to stay in during confessionals, and for challenges I can handle! (Caroline gasps and her eyes turn red) We don't have to listen to you! We do what we want, when we want! (CJ gasps and her eyes turn blue again) Um…anyway…ignore everything Carrie says. I actually thought I'd be able to keep my personalities in, but I guess I was wrong. Mike is so lucky, his personalities have triggers, and mine, for the most part do not. But anyway, I'm kinda disappointed my team lost the last challenge. (Caroline gasps and her eyes turn grey) Whatever…" (Carrie gasps and her eyes turn blue again, Caroline sighs)**

 **Dixie: "Dagnabit, Chris! It's bad 'nuff that I can't see outta my right eye, but you go n make my vision completely dark! (eases to a beaming smile) It's cool that I was paired up with Conor though. He's a purdy sweet gut, and hard to boot! Just don't expect me to suck faces every time!" (laughs, slightly blushing)**

 **Rags: "Another one taken down. I might need to start a temporary alliance with someone in order to stay in the game. Ugh, the things I do for money. But who is gonna be my next sucker…? Hmm…perhaps Jake…he's not that bright, I don't even think he knows how to tie anything…probably the reason he wears sandals…"**

 **Lizabeth: (she smirks evilly as she walks into the confessional) "It's now time for my manipulation skills to take effect. They WON'T see it coming." (her voice is dripping with darkness in it) "Now, I can be 100% more manipulative than the other pathetic manipulators here."** **(meanwhile, Jake has been listening in on all the past confessionals)**

 **Jake: (smirking maliciously) Oh, Lizabeth I highly doubt that, you'll never be as good as me, none of them will. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish that you never met me. She may not be on my team now but everyone knows that at some point before the merge Chris switches up the teams. And when he does, I'm gonna make Lizabeth's experience a living hell! (he laughs evilly). But patience is key, Amanda will do whatever I tell her for the survival of her emotional keepsake, and I can dispose of her whenever I feel like it. And Rags, he will pay for underestimating me…but to do that I will first let him think he has manipulated me into doing his bidding. And then when he least expects it, BAM, I blindside him. (Jake rubs his hands together evilly) Oh, everything is gonna work out just fine…"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

After Brook was launched into the night, the remaining Vicious Dolphins were sitting around the campfire pit, talking to each other for they weren't tired and they did not want to go back to their loser cabin. Then, the Killer Sharks joined them.

"What are you doing here?", Caroline asks. "Come to rub your win in our faces?"

"We got bored", Deshawn admits. "So you sent Brook home?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I wasn't going home tonight", Jeremy says. "I'm deathly afraid of heights, and that catapult is extremely scary. Well, clowns too".

"Oh my gosh", Nora responds. "I so get that; I'm terrified of heights and darkness".

"So if I were to sneak behind you right now…", Rags starts.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Yeah", Alison agrees. "You gotta be afraid of something too".

"Ugh…fine. I'm afraid of my uncle", Rags admits. "So how about you, princess? What freaks you out?"

"I can't stand solitude, you know, being alone".

"I totally agree", Kerri agrees. "Solitude makes me feel uneasy".

"I'm afraid of being rejected and hated", Melissa admits.

"Pathetic", Lizabeth says.

"Is that so? What is your phobia then?", Alison asks.

"Not being pretty enough".

"You two are such girly girls. How are those your biggest fear?", Hailey asks.

"Well what's your fear?"

"It's probably that her heart isn't dark enough", Alison adds.

"No", Hailey says. "It's actually a legit fear; drowning".

"That's nothing", Amanda responds. "Mosquitos are far worse".

"No way", Josh replies. "Beehives are the worst".

"I think you're thinking of wasps", Deshawn says.

"You guys seriously think itty bitty flying things are scary?", Conor asks. "Spiders are where the fear is really at".

"How 'bout you, Dixie?", Caroline asks. "What fear of yours causes you to hate the world?"

"Cats", Dixie replies. "One blinded my right eye, and ever since then I've been terrified of cats".

"So, Caroline? Do you have a fear?", Amanda asks.

"Public speaking", Caroline responds. "It's the absolute worst".

"I don't know", Jay responds. "I'm torn between public speaking and flying".

"Jake", Deshawn says. "You're the only one left, so spill it. What's your fear?"

"Oh, no way", Jake responds.

"Is it when your wax is uneven?", Rags mocks.

"Okay, I may be a surfer, but surfing isn't my entire life dude".

"So what is your fear, hotshot?", Hailey asks.

"It's stupid…and kinda embarrassing".

"Do tell then, pretty boy", Lizabeth says. Jake sighs.

"Fine. I'm afraid of…balls".

"Balls?", everyone, but Jake, asks before laughing.

"Dude, what caused you to become afraid of balls?", Conor asks.

"It's none of your business".

 **-Confessional-**

 **Josh: (banging head against confessional) "We are such idiots! Why did we just tell Chris our biggest fears?! Anyone who watched season one knows that this is exactly what that cast did to inspire the Phobia Factor challenge."**

 **-End Confessional-**

"Attention campers!", Chris' voice rings from the megaphone. "Please report to theater immediately!" All the campers just blink, slightly glancing at one another. "THAT MEANS NOW! NOW GO!" The campers start to walk slowly towards the said place. "ANYONE WHO IS NOT HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES HAS TO DO CHEF'S DIRTY LAUNDRY!" That got everybody moving; the campers began running as fast as they could to the theater in order to avoid laundry duty. In the end, everybody had made it, and even the last person had twenty-seven seconds to spare.

"What new torture device do you have for us today?", Hailey asks.

"Actually, it's more like what you have for yourselves." Chris replies. "I have to thank you all for the season one tribute." Caroline and Jake's eyes widened, for they both knew what Chris was talking about. "But before we get into that, I have an important announcement; the Chris McLean invincibility statue is now in play for this season, and because I decided to be nice, there are not one, but THREE wooden carvings of me hidden somewhere on the island." Everyone gasped. "Now getting back on topic, Josh, Deshawn, I've got a whole swarm of bees and wasps ready for the both of you!" Josh and Deshawn looked at each other nervously and gulped. "Ah, this is gonna be a fun day, for me!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Josh: "Oh no!"**

 **Deshawn: "We are so screwed."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Both boys eyed each other nervously as a telephone booth, filled with wasps and bees, is lowered onto the beach by Chef. Fear is very present in each of their eyes.

"So what's it gonna be?", Chris asks them.

"You can do it Josh!", Hailey yells. "Uh…I mean…don't screw this up!"

"Let me in, Chris", Josh says bravely, full of adrenaline, trying to impress Hailey.

"Whatever, it's your funeral", Chris replies. "Deshawn, are you in as well?" There is no answer; everyone looks around but are unable to find Deshawn anywhere. "Well, it looks like Deshawn's out." Chris then pushes Josh into the telephone booth where he would have to face both his AND Deshawn's greatest fear. Josh comes out a mere thirteen seconds later covered in stings from both bees and wasps; he flops down on the beach.

"I did it", Josh manages, holding a swelled-up thumbs-up.

"And the Sharks earn a point", Chris announces. "Now for the Dolphins, Dixie, you're up."

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Dixie: "Sometimes I wonder why I even signed up for this show…"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Everyone was back at the theater where, on the stage, there was a black, fluffy kitten lying in a cage. Dixie was standing a few feet away from the cage, looking really nervous and scared, but she had every reason to.

"Dixie", Chris starts. "All you have to do is reach in and pet the cat."

"It doesn't have claws, does it?", Dixie asks nervously.

"Don't worry, I had an intern sharpen them this morning." Dixie's eyes widened with fear.

"Screw this up, and you'll regret it!", Rags threatens.

"Alright, I'll do it." Dixie says despite her fears. She opens the cage slowly, and hesitantly pets the kitty on the head, it purrs. "Aw, you a purdy thang, aren't ya?"

"And the Dolphins land a point, tying the score one all!", Chris announces.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Deshawn: "I know I let my team down, but there was no way I was gonna risk dying to win a stupid challenge. Besides, it's still early in the game, my team won't boot me if I cost this challenge. Right?"**

 **Hailey: "I'm mildly impressed that Josh did that. It wasn't even my phobia and I was terrified. I can't even imagine how hard my challenge is gonna be. Chris really is making us work for the million this time around, what a jerk."**

 **Alison: "I don't know if Chef's food is making me see things or not, but I thing Hailey was actually worried about Josh. Whoa, I totally did not see that happening."**

 **Dixie: (seen with the black kitten in her lap)" I guess I pinned kitties wrong, Dusk is such a sweetheart."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Alison and Kerri began their seven hours of solitude on different parts of the island while Jay survived going up in a plane and recite a poem for the whole world to hear, and Conor touched a spider. Lizabeth failed to endure Sadie and Izzy's challenge of having to spend the day with a bad haircut for six hours, Amanda took on a swarm of mosquitos, and Jeremy couldn't handle confronting a clown and pushing it off the tallest cliff. Melissa had to listen to a tape of her being a friendless loser, but only lasted a mere three seconds before she broke the tape in half. Hailey managed to not freak out about staying underwater for an extended period of time and Nora handled being alone in a pitch black cave. But two campers that had yet to participate in their challenge were missing; Jake and Caroline, who were busy trying to evade Chris and facing their fears.

"Why did I sign up for this lame show?", Caroline asks herself. She is seen sitting behind the loser cabin.

"My guess would be for the money.", Jakes voice replies. "Mind if I sit?" Caroline just shakes her head in response; Jake sits next to her.

"What are you doing here? Is Chris looking for me so he can torment me?"

"Nope, he's too busy torturing the others."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't want to face my fear either."

"So why are you afraid of balls?"

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course not, what are teammates for?"

"It was when I was in the first grade, I was really into soccer as I didn't how to surf yet. I was playing keeper when this bigger dude, like twice my size, took a shot on goal. The ball was coming straight towards my face so I blocked it with my hands. I saved the goal, but the ball was kicked so hard that it broke my wrist. And ever since then I've become a magnet for any type of ball, if it exists, you can bet I've been hit with it. I'm just afraid that one day balls will end up taking me out, for good."

"Whoa."

"I know, it's stupid, lame, and weird."

"Hey, I like weird and strange, normal is so overrated." Jake slightly blushes.

"Well…I…uh gotta go!" Jake yells before sprinting away.

 **-Confessionals-Jake: "Just to state the record straight, I. Do. Not. Like Caroline. She's just a pawn in my game; I didn't come on total drama to make friends or fall in love, I came here to win. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this thing no matter how many people I have to screw over to get there."**

 **Caroline: "What's up with Jake? You'd think the weird one would be the girl with Multiple Personality Disorder. I don't know if this is because I kinda like Jake, but I think he's hiding something…"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Jake was seen standing on the dodgeball court used in the episode "Dodgebrawl" from season one of total drama. Jake is seen shaking in fear.

"How can a guy not be even a little bit afraid of sharks be so freaked out by balls?" Conor asks.

"I guess he doesn't have the balls." Jeremy cracks. Everyone cracks up.

"It's not funny!", Jake shouts at them.

"You're afraid of balls." Hailey responds. "Who can't laugh at that?"

"True." Chris laughs. "Jake, all you have to do is survive five minutes of the Sharks pummeling you with an assortment of balls. This is going to be so awesome!"

"Not for me, dude."

"Like that matters. Now Melissa, Nora, Hailey, Josh, and Deshawn get your butts on the other side of court, grab some balls, and get ready to bring the pain!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Amanda: "I'm gonna enjoy watching Jake's challenge. If he chokes, he goes home. And if he goes through with it, I get the satisfaction of him being pummeled with balls. Ten bucks to anyone who hits him with a bowling ball, one hundred bucks for face shots."**

 **Jake: "Amanda better not be enjoying this. She knows not to mess with me, or I will make her suffer dearly."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

The other team was on the other side of the court from Jake, each member holding a ball, from golf balls to basketballs. Chef blows the whistle and the Sharks begin throwing their balls at Jake, all at once. Jake covers his head with his arms, but not moving otherwise. twenty-seven seconds into the challenge, Jake can't take it anymore.

"Not the face!" Jake yells, running off the court.

"And with that, we move onto our next challenge.", Chris informs the campers. "But first, let's check on Alison and Kerri." Alison is seen screaming out of the woods, while Kerri is sleeping. "Well, I think it's fair to say Alison has failed and Kerri has passed." The Sharks cheer while the Dolphins groan. "All whose left is Caroline and Rags. So Caroline, you're up, time for you to do a little public speaking at the theater."

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Caroline: "Can someone kill me? There's no way I can do this! Hey CJ! This would be a great time to take over. Carrie? Anyone wanna do this for me? (Caroline gasps, her eyes turning various colors, all of her personalities shaking their head, and then gasps again, turning back into Caroline) Oh, come on!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Caroline is standing on the stage, trying not to show fear, although it was very evident, but not nearly as bad as it was for Jake.

"Caroline", Chris begins. "To complete your challenge, you have to describe your crush." Caroline's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Uh, okay", Caroline starts, staring at Jake, but then her eyes darted away when she saw Jake smiling back at her. "He's got light brown hair, uh, and has eyes that, uh, sparkle in the sunlight." Jake smirks, which starts to give Caroline confidence. "And he always, uh, knows how to make me smile back at his cocky smile—"

"Okay! That's enough!", Chris cuts in. "This is getting way too sappy! Rags, you're the last one. So now you have to face your uncle!"

"NO!", Rags screams. "Not him!" Rags runs off before his challenge even starts.

"And with that, Sharks win! Dolphins, I will see you at elimination."

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Rags: "Okay. Me, Jake, Jeremy, and Alison are on the chopping block for not facing our fears. Who to get rid of? Jake could be useful, so I'll keep him, for now. It's really between Jeremy and Alison."**

 **Jake: "Who do I want gone? Jeremy. That dude wouldn't stop cracking jokes about my fear, and that is not cool. Am I worried about going home? Of course not, I control the vote."**

 **Caroline: "I guess I'll vote for Rags or Jeremy. Alison's pretty sweet and Jake's really hot. Uh…not that it matters."**

 **Jeremy: "Either Jake or Rags is going home. Both barely lasted in their challenge."**

 **Conor: "It's time for Jeremy to go. He kept making jokes when others couldn't handle their challenge when he didn't even go through with his own!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Campers", Chris says. "One of you will be going home today. If you are the unfortunate soul that does not receive a marshmallow, you get a fun ride on the Catapult of Extreme Losers, and cannot return, ever!" The eight remaining campers just blink. "The following campers are safe…"

"Dixie"

"Amanda"

"Caroline"

"Conor"

"Alison"

"and Rags"

"Jeremy, you could be going home for making jokes of other competitors choking, even though you failed to complete your challenge". Jeremy smiles nervously. "And Jake, you might get the boot for failing to complete one of the easiest challenges and going missing for part of the day." Jake just shrugs it off. "And our loser is….Jeremy. Sorry dude, but it's time for you to go."

"Hey, whatever. I only did this to get out of a dare.", Jeremy says in response.

"Any last words?", Chris asks once Jeremy is in the catapult.

"Uh—ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jeremy responds when Chris pulls the lever.

"What will happen next? Will Caroline admit the identity of her crush? What torture do I have in store for our competitors? Most of these answers and more can be found next time on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **as i said, please submit confessionals and challenges**

 **don't forget to review**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **thanks so much for the challenges/confessionals! please keep them coming!**

 **just a little heads up: two competitors from the ridonculous race will be entering the race NEXT chapter. who do you think they'll be. and no, it is not a team**

 **Chapter 5- So You Think You Can Act**

"Last time on total drama", Chris begins. "Our campers faced their biggest fears; some prevailed while others just didn't have the balls for it. It was hilarious! Dixie got a new pet, and unlike previous contestants, this is an actually normal pet. Deshawn, the unofficial leader of the Killer Sharks, was bested by his and Josh's combined fears. Caroline and Jake shared a touching moment where Jake told her the backstory behind his fear. Just in time for Caroline to tell the world a description of her crush. My bet's on the devious surfer dude who continued to blackmail Amanda. In the end, the Vicious Dolphins lost yet again due to Jake, Alison, Jeremy, and Rags not completing their challenges. Even though Jake failed to complete one of the easiest challenges in total drama history, it was Jeremy who took a catapult ride. What will happen this week? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Alison: (Alison is filing her nails)"God the last challenge was totally awful...I really hope we get a decent challenge soon because OMG I am getting so bored here...like seriously I want to see something exciting happen...I don't know who they are yet but I know there's a villain this season...I would love to see them somehow get rid of key player...so far everyone who's left has just been elimination fodder...and its boring me to death...if I was home right now i would be having a party...a real big party with lots of booze and cute guys" (she fans herself) "Also we better start winning some challenges because I HATE! Losing."**

 **Melissa: "Okay, so maybe I haven't had much luck with manipulating people yet, but I'll trick someone eventually...maybe.** **"**

 **Conor: "When am I going to face a challenge worth my skills and muscle?"**

 **Jay: "Phew. That actually wasn't so bad, the airplane and the public speaking. I just hope nobody will call me gay, because of that poem. Wait, did they know the poem was mine? Probably not, so, I'm safe, for now. I actually felt kinda bad for Melissa, the friendless stuff, I can relate. I am really glad we won. I think we should celebrate surviving another episode, as: All who joy would win must share it. Happiness was born a Twin. A quote from Lord Byron. Why were those poets not seem as sissies? Probably their time. (sighs) I'm glad the other contestants don't know."**

 **Dixie: (has Dusk on her lap) "I never thought I'd get over a fear this easily, but this is great! I get to keep this lil bundle of joy AND I get to stay longer to face more challenges. Maybe I can even find a croc' and train it like I've done back home!"**

 **Rags: "Okay, so I might have to start playing differently. I didn't want to do this, but I need to start playing to my strengths. I just need something to use against people. Maybe I need to start spying on people like Jake has been doing. What? I'm a professional con man. You really think I don't know when someone tries to cheat me?"  
Hailey: (Hailey rolls her eyes in annoyance)** **"What is with all the wannabe manipulators this season...Melissa's a *Bleep*-ing joke, Rags is an embarrassment, Lizbeth...I would be impressed if she wasn't a Heather rip off...Jake however is quite impressive...I never would have expected him to be so evil...he earns my respect and as long as screws over his own team I have no problems with him...I just wish he'd eliminate my useless sister already. She screwed up every chance we had at becoming friends again. We may be nothing like Amy and Samey but we are also nothing like Kitty and Emma...on another note I'm liking Josh he's really funny...and kind of cute...I'm just stating a fact it's not like I like him or anything." (she blushes)**

 **Kerri: (stretches) "That was a pretty good nap! But I missed all the fun and how everyone else did…"**

 **Caroline/Carly: "Ya know all things considered, Jake really seems like a nice guy." (Caroline gasps and her eyes turn violet) "Well, looks like Caroline has a little crush on someone. Maybe I'll talk to this Jake guy." (Carly gasps and her eyes turn blue) "I swear Carly if you do that I'll bring back Carlos!" (Caroline gasps and her eyes turn violet again) "Do that and Carlos might end up breaking Jake. Not only that, but we both know you don't want to risk Valentine."**

 **Jake: "Awesome! Caroline totally likes me! I mean…uh…whatever. I'll use this to my advantage. But what's up with her? Why is she always having legit arguments with herself? Girls can be really confusing…"**

 **Deshawn: "Just as I started to prove that was a player, I do that. But now I will dominate the next challenge, count on it."**

 **Nora: "I'm sooooo glad I faced my fear! Though it was hard resisting running out of there, but then I saw a bunch of bats! Including a mama and a baby bat, and I guess that distracted me long enough! Thank goodness we weren't forced to watch any horror movies before doing our challenges."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Rags spots Jake on the dock, getting ready for a swim. Rags smirks, seeing the opportunity that is right in front of him.

"Hey, Jake. Got a minute to talk?", Rags asks, coming up from behind and sitting next to Jake.

"Sure thing, dude." Jake replies. "What's up?"

"I know what you've been doing."

"Taking early morning swims?"

"No. I mean spying on people, in the confessionals." Jake's eyes narrow.

"So? It's your word against mine."

"But are you really willing to take that chance?"

"Okay, Rags, I'll make you a deal."

"You're not in the position to be making deals."

"But this is one you'll like. And besides, if you really wanted to see me get eliminated, you wouldn't have told me you knew."

"What is it?"

"The way I see things, we can either try to destroy each other and will probably cost our team the win yet again or we can team up and accomplish so much more."

"Why would I team up with you?"

"Because we both want to win."

"I'm listening."

"All I'm saying is that we can bury the hatchet, for now, team up and pick off everyone else one by one, and when the time comes face each other in the final two."

"And how would that help me?"

"I know you, Rags. You don't want to face off in the finals against somebody weak, like Lizabeth. You want a real challenge, and if you face me in the finals, you have the chance to destroy me on international television. Let's not be stupid, the two of us are the strongest competitors, and if you want a rewarding win, you want a challenge."

"The two of us to the finals?"

"Yup. Do we have a deal?"

"I'm in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some teammates to destroy."

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Jake: "Okay…Rags knows. But, actually, I don't find this all that bad. Rags and I can actually make a good team, and then no one can stop us. Sed ne pensas dum sekundo ke mi ne tuj detrui lin, čar mi volas…ĝustatempe…" (Jake laughs)**

 **Rags: "I didn't think I'd be in an alliance with surfer boy. But then again I never pinned him to be this manipulative and devious. I can't believe I used to mock this guy. He is pure genius using his stereotype to make everyone think that they'd never have to worry about him stabbing them in the back. Genius!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that day the campers are all seen together on the beach in a girls vs. boys volleyball game. It had been decided that if the dudettes lost, they would have to wear bikinis all day and hula dance whenever the guys said so. But, if the dudes lost, they would have to wear a grass skirt and a coconut bra for the entire day. The stakes were high, and both teams were determined to humiliate the other team on live television. Since there were only six guys left, compared to the girl's nine, three girls had to sit out each game, but every girl had to participate. First team to fifteen wins the match. Best two out of three matches win.

For the first round, it was Rags, Deshawn, Jake, Conor, Jay, and Josh against Hailey, Dixie, Caroline, Nora, Lizabeth, and Alison. Conor started the game; he served and spiked the ball to the other side, scoring a point.

"That's not fair" Lizabeth whines. "That's cheating."

"It's anything goes, dudette." Jake replies.

"Yeah. We never made any rules." Conor adds.

The guys hive five at their loop-hole while the girls moan, knowing it will be a lot harder to beat the guys. The teams resume the game, and about eleven minutes later, the guys take the first round 15-7. The next round, the guys went against Hailey, Dixie, Caroline, Kerri, Melissa, and Amanda. The girls managed to beat the guys 15-13 in twenty-three minutes. Both teams kept the same line-up for the last game. The score was tied fourteen all, next team to score a point wins. Just as Rags hit the ball upwards to serve it, a dart popped it.

"Hey! What gives?!" Josh questions aggravated. The campers hear a grunt, they all turn around to see Chef holding a loaded dart gun.

"Chris wants you to report to the theater to begin your next challenge." Chef responds. "Now move your butts before I use this on you losers!" The campers run to the theater where Chris was waiting, on stage. He was seen wearing a director's hat.

"What's with the dorky hat? Lose a bet?" Rags asks.

"Nope, but you all did." Chris replies.

"What?" Melissa asks.

"You people bet each other during your volleyball tournament."

"But, Chef interrupted our game, there was no winner." Alison says.

"You didn't say there had to be a winner, all was determined was there had to be a loser, i.e. all of you lose, point me". The campers groan and complain. "You made the rules, not me. I'm just gonna make sure you honor it. Dudes, I hope you find coconut bras and grass skirts comfortable cause that's what you get to wear for today's challenge. And gals, you get to wear these rockin' bikinis." Chris held up nine bikinis in a variety of colors.

"Do we get to pick the color?" Caroline asks.

"That is negatory, each girl must wear her least favorite color. And don't bother lying, I know all." The girls groan. Chris and Chef then hand out the campers outfits. The girls leave to change while the boys simply put their grass skirts over their shorts and put on their coconut bras once they've taken off their shirts. When the girls come back forty-five minutes later, Hailey is seen wearing a hot pink bikini, Alison, Lizabeth, and Amanda are wearing black bikinis, Caroline is wearing a brick red bikini, Melissa is wearing an orange bikini, Kerri is wearing a dark grey bikini, Nora is wearing a medium bikini, and Dixie is wearing a dull yellow bikini.

"Now, to today's challenge!", Chris announces.

"We're gonna have a Hawaiian challenge?" Hailey guesses.

"Nope. Each team will perform a movie of my choosing. The team with the best acting AND believable chemistry wins."

"Then why are we dressed like this?" Jay asks.

"For my own enjoyment and you're suffering." Chris then tosses two scripts at Dixie and Kerri. They look down at the cover page; the Vicious Dolphins were given _Ways to Live Forever_ and the Killer Sharks were given _50 First Dates_. "Dolphins, Jake will be playing the part of Sam and Amanda will be playing Kayleigh. And Sharks, your two leads will be Josh and Lizabeth. You've got seven hours to rehearse, you are allowed to create any props and costumes you want, but if your awesome new threads are covered, your team is disqualified. Now go!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Nora: "Why couldn't I be a lead?! I'd be so much better than Lizabeth."**

 **Lizabeth: "Obviously I'm the lead. I was born to be a star."**

 **Amanda: "I have to play Jake's love interest?! ARRRGH! It's like Chris is trying to make me miserable!" ("It's IN the job description; to torture EVERY teen that comes onto my show!" Chris says over the loud speakers. He laughs sadistically) "The things I have to deal with for money."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Jake and Amanda are seen glaring daggers at each other as the read the script. It wasn't hard to tell that they were not gonna enjoy this.

"Why you?" Amanda questions bitterly. "I'd rather kiss a street rat."

"Like I wanna kiss a pathetic loser like you." Jake replies.

"Well, unless you want to lose, we have to make it believable. But you also need to learn how to play this character."

"Please, the real challenge is for you to make it through one line without crying about—well you know."

"I will destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try. But you're not gonna…unless you want me to destroy your stupid locket."

"I'll tell the team, and you'll be going home."

"It's your word against mine, and frankly I'm more likeable."

"Get over yourself."

"No. You listen to me, you have no power, I do. The only reason you're still in this game is because I'm allowing you. If you defy me, not only will you be eliminated, but I will destroy your little keepsake."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Amanda: (crying) "Why wasn't I more careful during that challenge? If it wasn't for that challenge, I wouldn't have to listen to Jake."**

 **Jake: Amanda is really starting to get on my nerves. I want to get rid of her, but that would mean getting rid of someone who I have leverage over. Not gonna happen. And besides, my team better win this challenge. I don't wanna stay in those crummy loser cabins.**

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Hey Jake" Caroline says, approaching Jake, who was sitting on the steps of the loser cabin.

"Sup?", Jake asks.

"I was wondering if you needed help—unless you're waiting on Amanda." Jake laughs.

"Nah. Me and Amanda just don't—you know—click."

"Oh. That's too bad. Maybe I can help you."

"Oh…sure…"

After a couple of hours Chris called both teams to perform their movies. Both teams were doing a great job, Nora even made some costumes for the Sharks. It all came down to the end of each movie, especially the part with the big emotional scene. For the Dolphins, it was Sam and Kayleigh's last scene together.

"Sam! Let's go!" Amanda says as Kayleigh.

"Where to?" Jake as Sam asks.

"To a spaceship I want to show you."

"Did Felix send you?"

"Sam McQueen, don't ask questions. Let's go!" Sam then begins his brief narration.

"All of a sudden I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was all real. But just in case, I didn't want to try and find out. I want to see the stars from a spaceship."

"Have you done all the wishes on your list then?" Kayleigh asks from the "spaceship".

"Well there's one I'd like to do again." Sam replies, and a moment of silence lingers. "When I'm gone…will you think of me now and again?"

"I'm going to do something much better. I'm going to plant a tree from heaven in the last place we kissed."

"A tree from heaven?"

"The flowers which grow in the cracks in the concrete."

"There's no concrete in the church." Amanda and Jake look at each other, knowing that if they wanted to win, they would have to kiss. They leaned in closer and closer until they were only centimeters apart, but at the last second Amanda pulled away and ran off the stage.

"Some things are perfect from start to finish" Jake starts, pretending that Amanda running away was part of the script. "But others I don't even understand like the girl of my dreams, probably the only girl as I'm gonna die soon, running away from me when I know for a fact she was going to kiss me." The rest of the Dolphin's movie went perfectly, they just had to hope Jake's cover-up was good enough for the win, or the Shark's completely bombed the rest of their movie.

However, the Sharks didn't even get to the dialogue before things went wrong. Nora had made all types of props for the makeshift set, such as bamboo tiki torches for the Hawaiian wedding scene. As Jay was walking on the set, he stumbled into one of the torches, causing it to have a domino effect on the five other torches. Since the torches were lit, they caused the stage to catch on fire, and Chris called the challenge over.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Dixie: "Yee-haw! We actually won. Too bad 'bout the fire though. But hey, at least it ain't my fault."**

 **Nora: Aw…our winning streak is over…at least I didn't screw up the challenge."**

 **Josh: "I'm so totally screwed."**

 **Caroline: "Wow…Jake is such a good actor…I wonder if he was thinking of me during the challenge." (Caroline gasps and her eyes turn violet) "I wouldn't bet on it. There are so many girls here that are much more confident in themselves, I doubt a total hottie like Jake would have interest in you."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris is standing in front of the Sharks with a plate of seven marshmallows. All the campers are still wearing their Hawaiian style outfits from earlier.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I have a show starting in ten." Chris says. "If you do not receive a marshmallow, you get to take a fun ride on the Catapult of Extreme Losers! The following campers are safe…"

"Melissa"

"Kerri"

"Hailey"

"Deshawn"

"Jay"

"and Lizabeth"

"Josh, Nora, one of you are going home tonight. Josh, you cost the win by setting the entire stage on fire. But Nora, you are the one who created the lit tiki torches that Josh fumbled into, which cost your team the win. And the loser is…..Nora."

"Well that's all the time we have. What will happen next? Will I ever understand the weird stuff Jake says? Will Amanda actually go through with her threat? Will I torture these teens more? The answers to these and so much more will be found next time on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **please review with confessionals/challenges**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **sorry this chapter took a while I had some college apps to deal with**

 **little typo last chapter: it was JOSH that burned down the stage NOT JAY**

 **next chapter we'll get a couple visitors from the Ridonculous Race. Who do ya think they are?**

 **REMEMBER to review with confessionals/challenge ideas/plot lines**

 **Chapter 6- Evade or Conquer**

"Previously on total drama…" Chris says. "Rags figured out Jake's dirty deeds, and the two formed an alliance. The campers had a little volleyball tournament in which everyone lost, so they had to wear their punishments all day. It was awesome! They then participated in an acting challenge. Jake continued to blackmail Amanda who coincidentally had to play his love interest. Such tension! Amanda ran off the stage, and probably would've cost her team the win if it hadn't been for Josh's clumsiness and Nora's fiery props. I had my bets on Josh going home, but it seems Clumsy Josh was favored over Cosplay Nora. But I don't really care, this show's all about me anyway! What will happen next? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Mak-o Island!"

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Rags: "When are we gonna get to the more dangerous challenges? I'm not complaining but Chris's challenges are weak this season. Whatever. I'm actually surprised that Jake wanted to become an ally. I originally was gonna blackmail him into winning a challenge and then revealing him but this works too. Worst case scenario I go back to my original plan. I kinda feel bad for Amanda. I know how it feels to have a younger sibling in a bad situation. I might help her out a little. But don't think I'm going soft! I just think Jake went a little too far…"**

 **Kerri: ( her face is a little red) "I'm glad I didn't have to act while wearing the bikini, it was a little embarrassing already but it was still fun! And the guys still had to wear coconut bras! (She laughs) but I will miss Nora, I liked talking to her, I'm sure there's someone else I can talk to and pass time…"**

 **Dixie: "I'm so glad that our team won! Although I am a tad bit curious 'bout why Amanda acted the way she did. Is there somethin' I missed? Hmm..."**

 **Alison: "What's with the lack of hot guys on this island? The only hot guys are Jake and Deshawn. "So I can either try to inter-team date with a wannabe star player or hottie surfer dude Jake. Easy. Caroline might like him but when I like a guy, he's mine."**

 **Jay: "I hate Chris. Stupid coconut bra and grass skirt. Once, and never again. Acting is not really my thing. The tiki statues were pretty, too bad that the stage went on fire. I do my own thing, and people don't disturb me; everything is just fine. The man of virtuous soul commands not, nor obeys. So said Percy Bysshe Shelly, and it says just what I mean. Why can I only express myself in ink?"**

 **Deshawn: "Alright…no more messing around! This is my chance to prove that I can be a star player. There's no way my team is gonna lose this time!"**

 **Josh: "That was close! I can't believe I was almost out of this game before I really got to know Hailey. She's amazing and I know I can find a way to get through that cold, emotionless exterior. And once I do she will be mine."**

 **Conor: "I will admit that it was kinda humiliating wearing this coconut bra. But I have to admit, I'm not minding the grass skirt too much. Eat your heart out Scottish kilts!"**

 **Caroline: "Well that was an easy challenge. I kinda hated the bikini but it was still tolerable." Changes to Carly. "As if you'll ever look good in a bikini. Jake probably saw you as a pig when you were dressed like that. At least if I was in that bikini I would have looked amazing even with that hideous color." Changes back to Caroline. "He wouldn't think that!... Would he?" Changes to Carrie. "Carly's right. We're a fat disgusting pig." Changes back to Caroline again. "Hey wait a minute Carly! We share a body! You can't look better than me when we have the exact same features! Plus I'm pretty sure Jake is way too nice to think that we look that bad."**

 **Lizabeth:** **Looks like it's time for my manipulation and flirting skills...hm...let's start with Jay..." (she smirks evilly.)**

 **Hailey: "Okay….so I was really worried that Josh was gonna get eliminated. Not because I like him…which I don't…but he's better at challenges than Nora. Sure he's cute, funny, handsome…uh…what was I talking about?**

 **Jake: "How cute…Lizabeth actually believes she can manipulate someone….well I guess with Jay she has a chance. That guy has so many insecurities…messing with him is just child's play. Even I don't stoop that low. But she's no threat, Dixie however cannot find out. I only control the vote if no one but Amanda knowing the truth. Maybe I should start looking for an idol…"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

"Hey Jake!" Alison exclaims. She is seen in her bikini. "So you wanna join me in the hot tub?!"

"Sorry but I don't believe in artificially warmed water." Jake replies. He only wearing his swim trunks, his shirt is in his hand.

"Huh?"

"I don't swim in waters with heaters. Sorry brah, but I like to go natural."

"Is that why you never shower?"

"Nah, I just always smell like salt water. I guess that's what happens when you spend a lot of time in the ocean."

"Well I guess I'll always know when you're coming." Alison inches closer to Jake.

"I gotta go. I waves wait for no one!" Jake runs off in the direction of the dock, throwing his shirt behind him.

"He will be mine." Alison picks up his shirt. "I always get what I want." As Alison walks away, Carrie is seen.

 **-Confessionals-**

 **Alison: "How could Jake just run off like that? Okay maybe hot tubs aren't his thing…which I so don't get…but he surely likes me. I'm hot, what's not to like."**

 **Carrie/Carly/Caroline: (sighs) "What chance do I have with Jake? I don't flirt, I just make a fool out of myself. What's the point of trying if I'm just gonna fail?" (changes to Carly) "Maybe you or the others can't, but I can make Jake mine." (changes to Caroline) "Why can't we just let things happen? I'm pretty sure Jake like me." (changes to Carly) "Please. He's only hanging around you because he's nice. If you ever want to be more than friends, I'll have to take control of this body."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night both teams were lying at the beach watching the comets soar through the dark night sky.

"Whoa. This is wicked dudes." Jake exclaims.

"I think it's romantic." Alison says.

"Ew…gag." Hailey responds.

"Yeah I agree with angry. Like anyone wants to watch any of us make out." Lizabeth adds.

"True, but it's better than any kind of torment Chris puts us up to." Melissa says.

"Depends on the guy." Amanda mumbles.

"Does anyone else find it strange that it's been a while since the last challenge?" Deshawn asks.

"Who cares? Another challenge means more opportunities for Chris to torment us." Josh replies.

"Unless he's planning something horrible for us." Caroline says.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Jay asks.

"OH YES HE WOULD!" Chris' voice responds from the loudspeaker. "NOW GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Jay: "I just had to open my mouth."**

 **Amanda: "Another night challenge? Where's the originality? At least I don't have to kiss Jake during this challenge. Bleck. I'd rather kiss a rabid raccoon. At least they have morals."**

 **Caroline: "Okay last night challenge was a full moon so I lost control. But tonight's not so I might actually remember the challenge! And with Alison crushing on my crush, I have to show Jake just what I can do!"**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

When the campers arrive at the campfire pit they see Chris standing in front of two covered crate which most definitely contained something for the challenge.

"Evening campers." Chris greeted. "Today's challenge is a personal favorite of mine. And it's gonna be awesome!"

"Do we look like we have all night?" Hailey asks.

"Moving on. You lucky campers get to partake in a paintball challenge!"

"What's new about that?" Rags asks.

"Well other than the challenge taking place in the dark…I've added a few surprises somewhere in the forest for you to find."

"Is it safe?" Kerri asks.

"Relax. I sent an intern and he's okay…ish."

"I am not going in there." Lizabeth states. Many others agree.

"That's fine. You can back out now…but if you want to stay in the game you are required to participate in the challenge, understood?" The campers nod their heads. "Alright so in this challenge everyone will get a paintball gun. If you in any way get hit by a paintball or get severely injured during the challenge you are out." Chef throws each camper a paintball gun, some catch it, others fall upon impact.

"Severely injured?" Conor asks.

"Yeah. Some of the surprises are highly dangerous. And by some I mean all. If they cause you the inability to walk or breathe you are out of the challenge. Any more questions?" Multiple hands shoot up. "None, great! Dolphins you start on the west side and Sharks you start on the east side. After five minutes a buzzer will go off and you are free to venture attack the opposing team. Now go!"

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Jake: "Sweeeeet! Me and my buds always enter this annual paintball contest in my hometown. It is wicked! One of us win every year. As well as some babes! So what if there are a few booby traps? I'm gonna own this challenge!"**

 **Josh: "Okay I blew it for my team last challenge so this one I'm gonna step up my game. If we lose again I for sure do not want to get eliminated. I've barely made any progress with Hailey…not that that's the reason I don't want to get eliminated. I want to win the money but if I get a girlfriend out of this I'd be pretty content."**

 **Lizabeth: "A paintball challenge? Ew. Do you know how much damage paint can cause to my hair? Like a lot! I can't have my looks ruined! And if anyone here values their life they better not shoot ANY paintballs at me."**

 **Rags: "Awesome! Being on the streets has really taught me a lot about seeing booby traps way before I'm even near them. So the only real challenge if finding members of the other team and making them eat paint!"**

 **Deshawn: Woo-hoo! Finally another physical challenge! I am gonna own this for my team! After the whole fear factor challenge I haven't exactly redeemed myself so now I can prove my worth to the team. So the best thing to do would be eliminating the strongest players on the other team. So that would be Rags, Dixie, Conor, and Jake."**

 **Jay: "Well this challenge isn't my forte. Why couldn't it be a poetry contest or something. I just hope I don't let my team down."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

The buzzer went off and members of each camper had their own strategy on how to win the challenge for the team.

"Hey Jake!" Rags calls out. "Want to partner up?"

"Sure dude. Now let's dominate this challenge!" The two of them ventured away from the team to talk strategy in the woods. "So Rags, have you found any dirt on anyone else?"

"A few. But I think you should stop blackmailing Amanda." Jake starts laughing but stops when he sees the serious expression on Rags' face.

"Dude? Seriously? Amanda does whatever I tell her. There's no way I'm going to give all that up."

"But don't you think the kind you're doing is a little low."

"Whatever dude. Now are we gonna wreck some havoc for the other team or what?!"

"Now that I can agree on!" Rags and Jake high five each other before running off elsewhere in the woods, looking for targets. Others had quite the different strategy. Jay, Lizabeth, and Alison were all staying in one spot, sitting on top of rocks, to avoid running into booby traps that could potentially take them out of the competition.

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Jay: "I would just suck if I tried to hit members from the other team with paintballs so by doing this I stay in longer so I probably won't be voted out.**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

"With only three members left from the Dolphins and two from the Sharks it is still anyone's game." Chris announces. "So step it up campers! I'm getting bored watch some of you sitting on your butts. Speaking of…" Three small explosions are heard and Lizabeth, Alison, and Jay go flying. Lizabeth and Alison crash into each other while Jay is left hanging in a nearby tree by his underwear. All of them are left unarmed.

"Ugh Chris is so annoying." Lizabeth says. "I could've messed up my makeup".

"Oh, I know." Alison replies. "This is international television. I totally can't be seen without my makeup. Otherwise I could be mistaken as my sister, or worse."

"I hear you. She is downright scary."  
"It's too bad we aren't on the same team. This place would be so much more manageable if I could hang out with someone who gets it."

"You're so right. We would be like so close."

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Alison: "As if I'd be close with her if we were on the same team."**

 **Lizabeth: "In reality shoes there is only room for one hot girl."**

 **Alison: "And that's me."**

 **Lizabeth: "If she's still here when the teams merge…"**

 **Alison: "I will take her down."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

"Uh…Lizabeth…can you help me down from here?" Jay asks, clearly in extreme pain due to his high pitched voice.

"Get yourself down." Lizabeth snaps. "There's no way way I'm gonna ruin my nails."

"EAT PAINT SUCKERS!" three voices call out before drenching Lizabeth, Alison, and Jay in paint. Upon seeing their handiwork Jake and Rags step out from behind the bushes.

"Oops. Sorry Alison. We thought you were someone else." Rags apologizes, even though he didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

"I have paint in my hair!" Alison complains.

"Why you tripping dude? I think it's a pretty wicked look." Jake says.

"Yeah." Rags adds. "It's pretty wild."

"AND THE DOLPHINS WIN YET AGAIN!" Chris announces.

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Deshawn: "This way supposed to be my big chance. But I got to give Rags and Jake some credit, they nailed this challenge."**

 **Rags: "Oh yeah! I totally owned that challenge. Sure Jake helped a little but everyone knows it was me who did all the real work. All that's left is to put up with him until I face him one on one at the finals. Or ditch him for someone more worthy."**

 **Lizabeth: "I'm on a team of losers! How can I possibly just pick one of them to send home when they're all equally deserving."**

 **Caroline/Carly: "Okay I wish that I could've talked to Jake during the challenge. But at least Alison wasn't with him." (changes to Carly) "You know if he hasn't made a move he's either really stupid or really not into you. I'd go with the latter. What's there to like about you? You're a boring lunatic. At least if I was in control I'd be interesting."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Chris stood in front of the Killer Sharks at the campfire pit later that night with a plate of six marshmallows on it.

"Welcome campers." Chris says. "One of you will be going home tonight. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will get a one-way catapult ride and can never ever come back. The following campers are safe."

"Deshawn"

"Hailey"

"Josh"

"Kerri"

"and Melissa"

"Jay, Lizabeth, both of you racked up a whole lot of votes. Instead of participating and the challenge you both chose to sit around on your butts and waited to get hunted down."

"Like whatever." Lizabeth says. "Just get on with it and give me my stupid marshmallow."

"And the loser is…..Jay. Sorry dude but can't say I'm surprised. You're pretty weird and distant. It was only a matter of time."

"Oh well, I did my best." Jay says. He walks off slowly towards the Dock of Shame.

"That's all for this week. What more drama will happen? Will Amanda ever get the courage to stand up to Jake? Who will hook up? What surprises do I have in store? All those answers and more can be found next time on Total Drama Mak-o Island."

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

 **who from the ridonculous race will come to the island?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **sorry it took so long...i have no excuse other than procrastination. to make it up, im allowing you guys to pick who gets voted out**

 **and the show is pronounced May-ko (like in H2O just add water)**

 **please review!**

 **Chapter 7- Sink or Swim**

"Previously on total drama." Chris begins. "The campers faced a night-time paintball challenge. Alison likes Jake which made Carrie feel pretty threatened. Jake and Rags had some disagreement about blackmailing Amanda. In the end Jake and Rags won the challenge for the Dolphins after finally tracking down the gossip girls and wedgie boy. It came down to Lizabeth and Jay for the final marshmallow. Yet again Lizabeth managed to barely avoid elimination.

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Chef's voice yells over the loudspeaker. "CHRIS WANTS ME TO TELL ALL OF YOU TO MEET HIM AT THE DOCKS FOR A SPECIAL SURPRISE! GET MOVING OR YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME!" All the campers immediately stopped what they were doing and ran to the docks where Chris was waiting.

"Mornin' campers." Chris greets.

"Another challenge? Isn't it a bit early for this?" Josh asks.

"Nope. This is just the introduction of your new teammates." The campers gasp in shock. "And before you ask, no, this season's losers are not coming back. Instead we had viewers vote on their top two contestants from The Ridonculous Race. Here they come now." The camera pans to a speed boat. A close up is shown of a girl with black pigtails tied with red bows. She was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a navy miniskirt and navy boots. Next to her stood a boy with dark brown hair. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt under a blue collared shirt under a red vest with olive green cargo shorts and brown boots. The camera panned back to the dock where the speed boat was approaching. The two-some departed the boat, which immediately sped off moments later.

"Whoa. Look at the hottie." Deshawn whispers to Josh and Conor.

"This is Kitty. She likes to live life to the fullest and has never needed to use her brain to get anything she wants."

"Hey guys! It's so exciting to be here!" Kitty greets.

"Isn't she adorable? Also competing is Noah. Known for his sarcastic remarks and uses his wits to get out of most situations. Yet, he has never actually come far enough in this game to actually prove himself."

"Yay. Another therapy-inducing trip to Wawanakwa." Noah says dryly.

"Okay. Noah, you're on the Vicious Dolphins. Kitty, you're on the Killer Sharks. Now go make friends or whatever. I've got better things to do."

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Noah: "Being back here definitely is not on my list for things I actually want to do. But if I'm here I might as well finally win a reality show. With Alejandro gone I could possibly stand a chance. This season I will make it to the end. No distractions. But there is something familiar about someone here…I'll have to look into it first. It just can't be, can it?"**

 **Kitty: "Wow! I can't believe I'm here. After losing the Ridonculous Race I've been thinking about going on a reality show without Emma. And here I am! Well, also cause Emma says I have to win to pay for her law school."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Chris left to do who knows what. Kitty and Noah followed their teams back to the campsite and in to their respective living quarter. Jake, Rags, and Conor led Noah into the room they were sharing at the spa house.

"Okay dude." Conor starts. "Since you're new let's lay down the guy code."

"What are you talking about?" Rags asks.

"There are nine babes and only four of us."

"Dude, Noah just got here and I'm pretty sure Rags is uninterested in anyone." Jake says.

"Besides, I've already got a girlfriend." Noah informs them.

"C'mon guys. Let's ditch this tea party and hit the beach!" Rags says.

"Maybe we should see what the girls are doing…" Conor suggests.

"You like Dixie. We get it. Stop being a wuss and ask her out already!" Jake responds.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's so obvious." Rags and Jake reply.

"Ladies. Are you done gossiping?" Noah asks. "I've seen this show and Dixie is into you. Now if you're done let's go to the beach and talk strategy."

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Dixie: "YEEEHAW! Another victory for the Dolphins AND a new member! And he's a pro so that should give us some edge. As much as I'd like to celebrate this and all, I got this funny feelin' that something fishy is goin' on between some folks. Maybe Conor knows more about it? Not that I'm making an excuse to see him or anything…"**

 **Jake: "Of all the past total drama wash-ups my team had to get stuck with Noah?! If this is Chris trying to pull some sick joke on me, it's not funny! And I will make him pay…after I win a the sweet, sweet million is all mine! (laughs evilly) Wait…I meant my team! You heard nothing! (struggles to open camera) How do you open this thing?! Why is this the only thing that's secure on this crummy show?!"**

 **Lizabeth: "The game might have just started, but so have I. One by one they will all go down!" (laughs evilly)**

 **Kerri: "I can't believe Jay went home! I honestly don't see why…but I didn't exactly see what happened either." (she shrugs) "I had decided to stay low and avoid people during the challenge." (She rubs her arm nervously) "But with him gone the team just feels...I don't know...evil? I don't know if that's the word but a lot of them aren't the happiest or nicest people..."**

 **Rags: "This is too easy! With both me and Jake working together, I'm gonna win this thing for sure. However, I'm gonna need a plan if he tries to double cross me. If I get Amanda's locket from him, I'll have an extra vote if I want to eliminate Jake. Plus Amanda would be able to get more people to vote for Jake than me since she's more likable. I just need to wait for my chance to take that locket."**

 **Deshawn: "How is it that when I do a physical challenge, I mess up. You know what I gotta admit is that a big man left. Now it's only me and Josh. And I'm not liking my chances. Time to step up my game."**

 **Caroline: "I still don't have control over my personalities. At least Mike had someone helping with his problem." (changes to Carly). "That's because Mike actually had someone who cared unlike you." (changes to CJ). "Can you shut up already!? Jeez you guys have been arguing ever since we've been on the show! Why don't we just tell Jake so he can help. There! Kills two birds with one stone." (changes back to Caroline) "Hey that's actually not a bad idea! Alright I'm going to tell Jake about me so I can get some help with this. And finally learn how to somehow work with you guys."**

 **Amanda: "I just want to lose the next challenge so I can…" (sighs) "…do exactly what Jake says." (sighs) "Hopefully soon I can get what's rightfully mine, but I kinda doubt it. That scumbag is using that as leverage over me, and he's not just gonna throw that away."**

 **Josh: "Being one of the only people left who is actually good in challenges, I have to double-time it…for Hailey! …I meant…uh…well it's a good thing she won't be seeing this…right?"**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Elsewhere the girls had taken Kitty to the beach. After all of the girls had changed into their bikinis of course.

"I still can't believe I'm actually here!" Kitty squealed.

"Having you on our team will be like so much fun!" Hailey mocks.

"Totally!" Kerri agrees. "We can be BFFs!"

"Ugh, you are all so annoying! How is it possible all of you are still here?" Lizabeth says.

"You don't have to be such a jerk." Melissa responds.

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Lizabeth: "Everyone on my team is such an airhead! How many times does the nice girl win?! Never. The mean girl always makes it to the end so I'm guaranteed to win."**

 **Hailey: "I agree with bitchy Lizabeth. Everyone is so damn annoying!"**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Later, the campers were faced with their next challenge at the beach, but they were all wearing their normal clothes. They waited for about two minutes before Chris finally came out with Chef right behind him. They both looked like they were up to something.

"What are you two up to?" Hailey asks, clearly annoyed.

"It can't be too bad, can it?" Kitty questions.

"This is Chris we're talking about." Noah says dryly. "I'm just hoping for not life threatening."

"AHEM! Host of the show!" Chris exclaims. "Now that I have your undivided attention—"

"Can you get to the challenge already?" Rags asks, clearly annoyed by Chris' antics.

"Sheesh. Anyway. For today's torture—I mean challenge—everyone will hang upside down over a pool of piranhas. Last one left wins invincibility for their team."

"That's all? That's child's play." Conor says, unimpressed.

"I was hoping someone would say that. Cause now everyone can only use their legs to hold on." All the campers groaned and looked angrily at Conor while he laughed nervously.

"Congrats, dude. Your ego just caused this challenge to get harder." Jake says.

"If we lose, you are so going home." Alison adds.

"Enough chitter chatter!" Chris exclaims. "It's time to get this challenge started!" Half an hour later the campers are all seen hanging upside-down from a giant jungle-gym course over a pool of piranhas. "And begin!"

"How long do you think they'll last?" Chef asks.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as someone gets hurt, I'm good."

"You know, we can hear you!" Deshawn shouts.

"He doesn't care." Hailey replies. "And besides, he enjoys our pain."

"You get me." Chris cries.

An hour into the challenge, both teams are left with five members each; Jake, Caroline, Dixie, Noah, and Amanda for the Dolphins, and Hailey, Deshawn, Kerri, Josh, and Kitty for the Sharks. Caroline looked like she was about to fall, but then her eyes flashed red and she seemed more sturdy than ever.

"Can you people just fall already?!" Chris complained. "I have my hair stylist coming in fifteen minutes, and I'm not going to be late for me time!"

"You have a hair stylist?" Noah asks. "Cause what I remember from Total Drama Action—"

"THAT WAS FAKED! NOW SHUT IT BEFORE I DISQUALIFY YOUR TEAM!" Chef then grabbed his meatball bazooka and started hitting campers. Noah, Amanda, Kerri, Deshawn, and Kitty fell upon impact. They quickly swam to surface and got out of the pool before any major injuries could occur, well other than the third degree burns they received from Chef's bazooka. Chef laughed like a maniac before knocking Josh off after throwing the bazooka at his head.

"AAAH!" Josh screamed before impact. And then there were four left. Chef looked around for something else to throw, but before he could do that Jake's eyes dilated and he fell into the dangerous waters. CJ's eyes flashed blue, turning her into Caroline once again. After two minutes, Caroline started to worry.

"He's not coming up!" Caroline exclaimed.

"He signed the liability forms, right?" Chris asks Chef. Chef nodded.

"It's too dangerous." Kerri says. "No one can go down there."

"I'm going down there. He'll die if someone doesn't." Despite the protests of her team, Caroline dove down beneath the surface where Jake was lying motionless at the bottom. She was shocked to see that the marine life hadn't even touched Jake while she lay there. Letting CJ take over, she managed to grab Jake and pull him to surface. When she emerged, other than Chris not being there, she saw Dixie soaking wet and the Sharks celebrating, but that didn't matter. Her eyes flashed blue as she laid him on dry land but he still didn't move.

"Move over!" Alison commands. "If anyone is giving him mouth-to-mouth, it's me."

"No. He's not into stuck-up snobs like you."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Alison then walked off.

"C'mon, Jake. Wake up!" I hit him on the stomach. A few moments later, he jolted upwards with a start, coughing up water.

"Note to self; hanging upside-down is not as cool as hanging ten." He says.

"Well thanks to you two, we lost." Amanda says with venom in her voice.

"Careful there. You wouldn't want to lose something, would you?" Jake whispers in her ear. But unknown to both, Noah had overheard.

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Noah: "I know that voice anywhere. When I was in eighth grade I was real close to this guy named Blake, but then when we went to high school I saw what kind of person he really was. He played off the "cool guy" card to get close to people and learn their secrets so he could use it to his advantage, and I have no doubt Jake is that guy."**

 **Jake: "Losing kinda sucks, but I can use it to my advantage. I get to rid myself of another loser. But who will be tonight's winner?"**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

"Hey, Dixie!" Conor called out.

"Hey. Watchya want?" Dixie replies.

"So, I…uh…um….who do you think should go?"

"Aw…I don't want anyone to go."

"We have to, it's the rules."

"I have to say Alison. She's pretty distracted and mean-spirited.

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Dixie: "I just hope our plan works."**

 **Amanda: "Who am I voting for? Unfortunately Jake and Rags are targeting Conor. Dumb move, but I'm not the one making these decisions, so it's not my problem. Why couldn't Jake drown during the challenge? Then we wouldn't have to deal with him."**

 **Caroline: "I know I said I'd tell Jake…but now isn't the right time. I need to get him alone first. I don't want others to know, at least not yet."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR CONFESSIONALS! Or confessionals for a character!**

 **Sorry, but Jake is not going home. Remember he is the villain of this season so getting rid of him before he really does something evil is not gonna happen**

 **Chapter 8- Elimination**

Dixie and Amanda were talking on the steps on the girls' loser cabin about the impending vote, but there were other things on the girls' minds.

"Hey, Amanda." Dixie says.

"What?" Amanda asks.

"I've been wonderin' since the acting challenge why you've been acting so weird 'round Jake."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You ran off the stage so you wouldn't have to kiss him. C'mon, tell me."

"The two of us…just don't get along. Nothing more to it. Besides, I didn't kiss him because…uh…Caroline likes him so I felt it would be wrong to do that."

"Oh. I get it. But why don't ya'll get along? Both of ya are so nice and such a blast."

"He…uh…reminds me of some things I just don't like to think about."

 **-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Amanda: "Did I wanna tell Dixie the truth? Of course. But I just couldn't risk it. Jake is a snake, and I'm not telling anyone unless I am 100% he won't hear about it. Eventually, I will make him pay, but the only weaknesses I know are balls and Caroline. We're not pummeling him with balls anymore, so that's out, and I'm not gonna stoop to his level by making Caroline suffer. She hasn't done anything to deserve that."**

 **Dixie: "Hmmmm. Amanda is definitely hiding something. It was an acting challenge! Everyone knows stage kisses don't mean anything!"**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Conor, Jake, and Rags were talking at the end of the docks, trying to figure out who they were going to send home.

"So, any ideas, dudes?" Jake asks, pretending like he didn't like getting rid of a teammate.

"I'd say Alison or Amanda. Neither seem that strong in challenges." Conor replies.

"Or we could get rid of a strong player like Caroline or Dixie. They seem like they could be a threat later in the game." Rags suggests.

"NO!" Conor.

"I agree with lover boy. If we get rid of Caroline or Dixie, our team would be weak, and then we would lose." Jake explains.

"What he said." Conor agrees. "Alison is definitely who needs to go. All she does is hardly participate in challenges, and then give us grief if something goes wrong."

"Sounds good." Rags responds.

"Well, I'm gonna tell Dixie the plan. We need the majority, and three won't cut it."

"Good plan." Rags and Jake watched Conor leave before they really started scheming in who to eliminate.

"Tonight, let's out Conor." Jake says.

"Why him?"

"Cause he and Dixie are getting too close, and before we know it they'll be planning to vote us out. We can't let that happen."

"But we need four to win the vote."

"Nah. We got three for Conor, two for Alison, and then two for Caroline. Easy victory."

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

 **Rags: "I can't wait for the day to cut Jake. He might think he has what it takes, but I'm the true mastermind, and surfer boy won't know what hit him! Besides, what he did to Amanda is just below the belt. No one should ever have to be in the position she's in."**

 **Alison: "Caroline better go home tonight! She's interfering with my plans to get the hottest guy on this show, and I will not let that happen! Jake, and his abs, are all mine. I ALWAYS get what I want, and this is going to be no different."**

 **-END CONFESSIONAL-**

Later the Dolphins were at the campfire ceremony where Chris held a plate of seven marshmallows in front of the eight campers. Someone was going home tonight, and each person just hoped it wasn't them.

"Campers." Chris spoke. "One of you is going to have their dream of being on the same show as me crushed tonight. And once that lucky camper is voted out, they can never EVER return! This is gonna be epic! But the following campers are safe."

"Noah"

"Amanda"

"Dixie"

"Rags"

"Caroline"

"Jake, Alison, and Conor. The three of you racked up a ton of votes each. Alison, you're on the chopping block for being a pain in the butt and for being pretty useless in challenges." Alison just rolled her eyes. "Conor, you're on the chopping block for making the challenge harder, which was not a good way to make friends if you ask me." Conor gulps nervously. "And Jake, if you hadn't fallen, Caroline wouldn't have jumped in to save you, and your team might have won."

"Like that was my fault." Jake replies coldly. Chris shudders at the look Jake gives him.

"Which is why you're safe, tonight." Conor and Alison looked at each other nervously, knowing that one of them was going home, screaming. "Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night."

"Just give me the marshmallow so Princess can go home already." Conor says.

"Bout that. It's actually you that's going home."

"WHAT?!" Dixie and Conor shouted.

"You lose, she wins. Game, set, and match."

"Dixie, I want you to win. Win for us. Win for me." Conor says to Dixie.

"Ya know I will." Dixie replies.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, actually I'm not, but the Catapult awaits."

"You people made a mistake!" Conor yells. "Evil lurks on this team! If you don't deal with it soon, you will all perish in the same fate as me!" 

**-CONFESSIONALS-**

 **Jake: "Why did I get rid of Conor? Easy. He and Dixie were getting too close, and I had to separate them. Besides, Conor was acting like such a wuss because of her. And after hearing him at the elimination ceremony, I know I made the right move. He knew someone on this team was causing mayhem, and I'm not ready for people to know just yet. Soon enough this game will be mine and I will destroy them all! Eĉ Ĉifonoj estos senpova haltigi la epidemion, kiu estas al mi! Mi pulverizar ĉiuj kaj ĉiu de ili, kaj ili estos petegante kompaton kiam mi faris per ili. Krom Caroline. Ŝi fariĝos mia reĝino.** **"** **(Jake laughs maliciously)**

 **Caroline: "I was so worried that Jake was going home. I'm so glad that he's still here, it gives me more time to tell him about my disorder."**

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Noah pulls Jake behind the cabin while everyone else is inside getting ready to get a whole three hours of sleep; just like high school.

"Oh, hey, Noah. What's up?" Jake asks.

"Nothing much, Blake." Noah responds.

"I see you remember."

"Hard to forget someone who is like a miniature version of Chris."

"I'm nothing like him. I use people to benefit myself and my friends. I'm the reason you got elected school president."

"Your ways are unethical."

"Maybe, but it gets the job done. Why are you talking to me, Noah? You made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I want you to stop."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? It's called having human emotions. If I can do it, so can you."

"That's why I can't. I've already done a lot of things that will make me Public Enemy #1 if I let go of my safety net. Not to mention I can't let someone see me for who I really am."

"Caroline. You know—"

"I know. I don't deserve her. Please, Noah. Help me. I don't want to hurt her like I know I will, like I always do to girls like her."

"You've had my back before, now I have yours."

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR CONFESSIONALS! Or confessionals for a character!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
